Assumer ses responsabilités
by petites sorcieres
Summary: La suite de ma fic :le prix à payer ...
1. Chapter 1

Assumer ses responsabilités : ( le prix à payer Sequel)

de CharmedChris(ou Petites sorcières c'est pareil)

Disclamers : Rien est à moi tout est à la Warner Bros ….

Résumé : suite de ma fic « le prix à payer »

Personnages : La famille Halliwel (Rogue : si vous croyez qu'elle va citer tt le monde ! Flemmarde comme elle est elle …/PTS qui a tout entendu arrive avec une massue /AIIIIIIEE ! se relève de par terre CA VA PAS NON MAIS T ….) , Wyatt futur, Bianca , Enkil , Prue mais surtout Chris, Chris et …(j'allais oublier) CHRIS ! -

Disclamers : rien est à moi tout à la Warner Bros (c pas juuuuuuuuste !Si au moins j'avais Chris sniff !)

Blabla de petites sorcières

Toutes mes excuses -' je n'ai pas pu updater plus tôt ! Je suis vraiment désolée aussi pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait ce chapitre qui est d'une longueur raisonnable(mais je l'apprécie pas trop) il me semble (regroupant deux courts chapitres) o mais en prime vous avez gagné une nouvelle fic toujours centrée sur Chris et ses relations difficiles avec sa famille …

Réponses aux rewieus :

Mimy.Angel : Oui sniff, je l'ai fait mourir …Mais tu verras que je n'avais vraiment pas le choix dans deux ou trois chapitres … En fait c'est même mieux comme ça je crois

dark angelus83 : trop sympa merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira

Yumi4 : Je pense que ce chapitre répond à tes interrogations … Les autres aussi contiendront surtout Piper et Leo …

shifudao : C'est cool comme pseudo !(rogue : ouais ! Lui il a de l'intelligence , il a bien chosi son pseudo espèce de…(pouf) couin couin

Pts **un grand sourire** il est pas mieux en souris ?

_Italique :_ mémoire

Chaos

-Alors les enfants , vous avez trouvé ça comment Disneyland? Demanda avec un grand sourire Piper

-C 'était génial!s'exclama une petite fille d'environ 7ans aux long cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux noisettes.

-TROP COOL ON S EST SUPER ECLATE!hurla un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

- C ETAIT HALLIWELLEMENT GENIAL! »ajouta aussi fort un autre garçon qui ressemblait au premier en tout point.

Wyatt qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux porta les mains à ses oreilles et ferma les yeux :

-Merci les gars me voilà devenu sourd !grogna-t-il .

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire ,ravis tandis que Piper leur demandait de ne pas autant attirer l'attention sur eux . Phoebe affichant un air moqueur dit:

-Je me demande bien comment avec une mère aussi coincée que toi Matt et Phil peuvent être comme ça….

Piper se tourna vers sa sœur et répliqua calmement:

-Je peux te retourner la question .

-Quoi? Mais Mel est un ange …dit ¨Phoebe sans comprendre où voulait en venir son aînée

-Justement .

-LA BASTON !LA BASTON! Hurlèrent Matt et ¨Phil faisant retourner tous les regards vers eux;« Quoi ? Pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'animation!

Leo et Cole éclatèrent de rire tandis que Piper levait une nouvelle fois les yeux aux ciel .

Prue était toujours dans le grenier , allongée face contre terre ;pleurant. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là à pleurer. Il lui sembla que des années s'était écoulées .Mais cela ne faisait que deux jours…Elle ne cessait de revoir la mort de ses trois enfants chéris encore et encore…celle de Chris l'avait particulièrement ébranlée. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se trancher la gorge et …tomber mort entre ses bras …La douleur qu'elle en avait ressentie l'avait rendu folle. Elle avait hurlé plusieurs fois le nom de Leo et celui de ses sœurs qu'elle maudit nombre de fois. Elle avait maudit le monde entier et le ciel ,qui était selon elle ,si horrible.

Elle ne sut pas très bien ce qu'elle fit durant ce moment de folie. Elle se rappela avoir hurler à la mort en fracassant bon nombre d'objet et fait sauter( grâce aux pouvoirs de télékinésie qui lui était restés) bien des choses. Elle avait si mal au cœur qu'elle aurait voulu mourir une seconde fois si cela permettait de ne serait-ce que la diminuer un peu.

Enfin épuisée , elle s'était laissée tomber sur le plancher du grenier et avait à nouveau fondu en larmes

Piper Leo et leurs trois enfants était attablées dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Phoebe ,Mel et Cole. Ils bavardaient tous les huit gaiement .

-MMMMMmmmmm Ta tarte est trop bonne Piper. Fit Phoebe avec délice en portant un autre morceau à sa bouche. Les jumeaux qui n'en rataient pas une s'exclamèrent

-JE DIRAI MEME PLUS C ETAIT CHARMEDEMENT BON!

Leo haussa les sourcils et répéta :

-« Charmedement »bon ? Halliwellement génial ? Qui vous a appris de tels expressions?

-CHRIIIIIIIIS!

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de crier on est pas sourd….

Pour toute réponses les jumeaux leur adressèrent un sourire colgate .

-Au fait …L'un d'entre vous sait où est votre frère ?demanda Piper inquiète. Voilà deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est sûrement dans sa chambre et sinon il est avec Paige. La rassura Phoebe

-Tu sais comme il aime passer du temps avec elle …Ajouta sans y prendre garde Leo.

« Oui . songea Piper amèrement . Il passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi… »

-Ho fait vous êtes au courant que la voiture de Mrs Witherspoon a disparu ? Demanda précipitamment Phoebe qui souhaitait changer de sujet. Elle avait lu l'esprit de sa sœur et voulait lui faire oublier cette idée.

-QUOI ? Hurlèrent (pour ne pas changer )les jumeaux qui ne semblait pas en rater une pour utiliser leurs cordes vocales

-La voiture qu'elle a acheté il y a deux jours ! S'exclama Piper après avoir lancé un regard menaçants aux deux garçons

-Sa belle Porsche rouge oui . » Acquiesça Cole « . J'en ai entendu parler…

-Elle doit être en colère . Dit Mel en portant la main à sa bouche

-En colère ? Répéta Wyatt avec un sourire en coin.« Furieuse oui … Selon elle la voiture aurait disparu sans que personne pas même les voisins de s'en rendent compte ou que l'alarme antivol s'enclenchent…..

Les yeux de Leo brillèrent , il demanda:

-Tu crois qu'il s'agirait d'un dém….

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roux et aux yeux rieurs arriva , un paquet sous le bras:

-Salut la compagnie!

-PAIGE!s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en sautant autour d'elle

-Coucou les mecs!

Elle se tourna vers Mel qui était restée silencieuse .Celle ci pointa du doigt le paquet et leva vers elle des yeux brillants:

-Il est pour moi ?

Paige éclata de rire et hocha négativement la tête :

-Non il est pour…

Elle venait de voir l'état du Manoir et poussa un hurlement qui affola tout le monde:

-PAIGE !ça va ?

La jeune femme était blême et regardait partout autour d'elle .

-C'…Vous avez décidé de revoir la déco ou quoi ? S'exclama -t-elle choquée ,les yeux écarquillés

Piper ne comprenait rien à la réaction de sa sœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Non tout lui semblait normal !

-V…Vous ne voyez rien ?balbutia Paige en les regardant un par un

-Voir quoi ? »demanda Phoebe affolée par l'état de sa sœur.

Mais Paige semblait tout bonnement incapable de parler et regardait autour d'elle.

Piper était certaine que la cadette était sous un sort d'un démon aussi avec Phoebe récitèrent-elle le sort dissipation d'illusion.

Lorsque Piper rouvrit les yeux : elle poussa un hurlement de terreur qui fut rejoint par Phoebe et Mel. Le Manoir était sens dessus dessous !

-On dirait que l'Apocalypse a eu lieu ici …. Murmura Leo en regardant autour de lui. La plupart des objets était brisés et l'horloge de Grand mère était arrêtée sur 6heures , fracassées comme tous les objets de la salles à manger. On pouvait observer ça et là des brûlures …

Mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer au chaos qui régnait dans le salon. Piper faillit ne même pas reconnaître les trois quarts des objets présents. Le divan et les fauteuils étaient jeté et défoncés…La baie vitrée était brisée comme l'horloge de grand mère et le vase Ming qu'elle avait reçu comme cadeau de la part de Chris pour son anniversaire …Son cœur se glaça et elle hurla:

-CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

PRUE!

Leo était au comble du désespoir . Depuis trois jours il ne cessait de parcourir sans trêve le Monde Souterrain avec Piper . Mais qu'importe les démons qu'il ait pu interroger aucun ne savait où se trouvait .

« Peut-être avons nous mal cherché , il doit bien être quelque part! »

La famille était en pleine ébullition , Paige et Phoebe utilisait tous les sorts et artefact magique pour retrouver Chris tandis que les jumeaux, Mel et Wyatt interrogeaient tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient et dans la rue avaient prévenus Darryl et Leslie pour qu 'il mette sa photo dans le journal . Mais en vain , Chris avait disparut Dieu on ne sait où …

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il pensait à son fils disparut

« Chris je t'en prie fais nous un signe qu'on puisse venir te chercher … »

Il ne venait à personne l'idée que Chris est pu mourir . Non selon eux le pire qui puisse lui être arrivé était d'être capturé par un démon …

Soudain il entendit un bruit au grenier et fronça les sourcils .

« qu'est ce que c'est que…

Il fut interrompu par une Piper furieuse qui déboulait dans le salon.

-LEO! Depêche toi ! ON DOIT RETROUVER CHRIS EST CE QUE RETROUVER NOTRE FILS EST SI PEU IMPORTANT POUR TOI ?IL COMPTE AUTANT QUE WYATT OU MEL OU LES JUMEAUX !MAIS BON SANG A CROIRE QUE ….

Mais Leo ne l'écoutait même plus. Il ne faisait plus attention aux crises de Piper. Celle ci était devenue quotidienne depuis la disparition de Chris et elle s'énervait contre tout le monde pour un rien. Elle en avait besoin pour se détendre même si c'était très énervant…

Un bruit retentit au grenier ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter plus encore sa fureur.

-…ET CE BRUIT INFERNAL!VOILÀ DES JOURS QUE CA N ARRETE PAS JE VAIS FINIR PAR DEVENIR FOOOOOOOOOOLLE!

Leo sursauta à ses paroles et demanda :

-Combien de jours ?

-MAIS J EN SAIS RIEN ET APRES?QU EST CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE A TOI ? HEIN?aboya-t-elle

Mais Leo avait disparu . Lorsqu'il arriva au grenier , il regarda partout autour de lui pour voir d'où provenait ce son…

« c'est pas possible, ça doit tout de même provenir de quelque part »

Soudain , une silhouette blanche lui sauta dessus en poussant un cri et se mit à le frapper . Leo, surprit, ne put répondre à ses coups il passait tous en travers du corps de la furie.

Il se téléporta alors et atterrit ensanglanté, dans le salon : la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fut une paire d'yeux noirs ténèbres qui le fixaient.

-------------------------------

-Ma tête … »gémit Leo . Il avait terriblement mal au crâne

-Leo ! S'exclama Piper en lui sautant dans les bras . « J'ai eu si peur ! tu es apparu là dans le salon …et puis …Ho chéri, j'ai eu si peur » sanglota-t-elle .

-Heu je ne voudrai pas interrompre ce charmant moment mais …l'un d'entre vous sait-il où on est ? demanda Paige en se trouant vers eux .

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Leo ,prit conscience des autres personnes autour de lui …Tous était là : Wyatt , Paige et Richard (seul manquait leur petite Patty ), les jumeaux ,Mel ,Phoebe , Cole, Piper et lui …Tous là mais où ? Pour autant qu'il pouvait en savait : ils était au beau milieu d'une nappe de brouillard blanche , où tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était sa famille .

-Ca ressemble à la page d'une bande dessinée qu'aurait pas été fini , pas vrai maman ? commenta Mel en levant ses grand yeux noisettes vers Phoebe

-Qu'est ce qu'on fais tous là ?demanda Leo en s'écartant un peu de Piper

-Aucune idée ! J'était en plein au milieu d'une réunion lorsque tout à coup « pouf » …Je me suis retrouvée ici . »dit Phoebe en faisant un grand geste avec ses bras

-Vous croyez que ça peut être un démon ? demanda Richard en se tournant vers Leo .

-Possible ». dit Leo après un temps de réflexion . « Mais quel genre de démon voudrais tous nous amener ici ?Et pourquoi ?

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit démon ou pas ! J'était entrain de conclure avec une fille ! Si je met la main sur celui qui m'a amener ici je le tue de mes propres mains ce crétin ! « s'exclama furieux le Deux Fois Bénis .

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis là … »dit une voix derrière eux

Le cœur de Leo fit un bond et il se tourna .

« Nan … Ce n'est pas possible …Comment .. »songea t-il en regardant la personne face à eux .

-Mais si Leo , c'est bien moi votre chère petite Prue …dit elle avec un sourire sarcastique . Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous _m'avez manquer_ …

Le cœur de Phoebe semblait s'etrre arrêté de battre . Là , devant elle se tenait sa sœur aînée , Prue ! Prue qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque 10 ans …Prue qui était morte , et qui les avait laissé Piper et elle dans un tel désespoir …. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, Phoebe se précipita vers sa sœur aînée , les bras grand ouverts .Mais une chose que personne pas même Phoebe , ne vit arriver n'y n'osa croire possible ….Prue s'écarta de l'étreinte de Phoebe violemment , faisant tomber la pauvre sorcière ,en hurlant :

-Ecarte te toi !

Il y a avait une telle haine et un tel poison dans ces trois mots que Phoebe eut voulut pleurer Cole se précipita vers Prue et voulut la frapper mis celle ci l'envoyer valser avec son pouvoir télékinétique . Ses yeux noir brillait d'un air fou et ses cheveux semblaient flotter autour d'elle :

-Je vais vous faire payer …payer pour tout…

Dire que les Halliwel était un perdu aurait été un euphémisme : il ne comprenait rien à la colère de Prue . Piper qui commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ses demi phrases cria à sa sœur :

-PRUDENCE EST CE QUE TU VAS FINIR PAR T EXPLIQUER OUI OU NON ?

Mais Prue se contenta de la regarder et Piper fit un pas en arrière sous son regard : Haine pur et violente , …

-Je veux vous faire voir quelque chose qui va vous plaire

Prue claqua des doigt et alors il réapparu autour d'eux le grenier du Manoir . Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais et aux yeux vert étiat assis ,seul : leur offrant son dos .

Le cœur de Piper fit un bond et elle se précipita vers lui :

-Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à e prendre dans ses bras , elle passa au travers de son corps . Les yeux plein de larmes elle se tourna vers Prue qui était perchée sur une poutre :

-Ce n'est qu'un souvenir _Piper_ …

Encore tant de haine dans ce nom …

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Leo en se rapprochant du jeune homme .

-On dirait qu'il s'apprête à réciter une formule ! dit Phoebe

-C'est idiot p…

C'est alors que Chris se mettre à chantonner d'une douce voix . Lorsque Leo entendit les paroles , son cœur se serra :

-Son anniversaire … »murmura t-il .

-Merde ! jura Wyatt ."On a complètement oublié de le lui souhaiter ... »

-QUOI ! Hurla Paige , furieuse ,en regardant sa famille . VOUS NE LUI AVEZ RIEN SOUHAITE ?

Le silence coupable lui répondit . Sa fureur ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus :

-JE N ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE !VOUS N AVEZ MEME PAS PENSE A LUI DIRE « joyeux anniversaire ! » Bon sang mais qu'est ce que ça vous aurait coûter de ne dire que ça ! Mais quelle genre de famille et de parent êtes vous ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça Paige ! Que je sache toi non plus tu n'était pas là ! lança Piper , furieuse . Elle avait besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un ,elle n'avait pas souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son fils …

-Contrairement à toi _très chère Piper_, Paige ici présente(ses mots se firent plus doux et elle jeta un regard bienveillant à sa demi sœur ) a amené un cadeau à Chris … Elle n'a pas oubliée l'anniversaire de son neveu ,_elle …_ » dit Prue en regardant dans les yeux sa cadette .

Ces derniers mots jetèrent un froid dans le cœur des Halliwel présent . Wyatt se serait bien frappé la tête contre le mur . Comment ? Comment avait-il pu oublié l'anniversaire de Chris ? Comment avait-il pu oublier de lui offrir un cadeau , à son frère qui lui jamais n'oubliait ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Cole . Face à eux , le décor changeait .

-Ce sont d'autres souvenirs des anniversaires de Chris …

Face à eux , un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans sautait partout dans sa chambre : 

_-OUAIIIIII C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIIRE !Je me demande bien ce que je vais avoir ?_

_(Plus tard ) _

_Piper, plus jeune, se tenait devant son fils un sourire contrit aux lèvres : _

_-Je suis désolée mon chéri …Mais ton papa ne pourra pas venir cette année …_

_D'un seul coup , toute la joie de Chris sembla disparaître et il dissimula mal sa peine : _

_-Il doit encore travailler c'est ça ?_

_Piper fronça légèrement les sourcil, furieuse contre son mari . _

_-Oui mais il t'a offert un beau cadeau vient voir …_

_Elle lui prit la main l'entraînant face à la table du salon et lui montra un énorme paquet avec une étiquette indiquant : Pour Chris _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas , il viendra la prochaine fois …_

---------------------------------

Chris était devant ses paquets : il devait avoir 6 ans . Cette fois ci deux paquets étaient posés sur la table .

-Ta Tante Phoebe est désolée mon chéri mais elle ne peut pas venir elle a un travail important à faire tu comprends ?

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas et se contenant de relire les deux noms . Cette année encore son père ne viendrai pas .

« Oui il comprenait qu'ils avaient du temps pour tout le monde excepté pour lui »

-----------------------

Chris avait 8 ans . Face à lui se tenait des dizaines de cartes et tout autant de paquets . Paige se tenait à côté de lui ainsi que son grand père :

-Ils ne sont pas venus cette année …Personne n'est venu … »constata-t-il la gorge sèche …

-Chéri … »Paige et son père échangèrent un regard « Je suis sincèrement désolée …

-Personne …Même pas Maman … » ajouta-t-il les yeux plein de larmes.

-JE LES HAIS ! JE LES DETESTE TOUS ! cria t-il . Soudain, sous les yeux de sa tante et de son grand père ,cadeaux et lettres prirent feu .

-------------------------

_9 ans . Chris était dans les bras de Prue et pleurait contre elle ._

_-Ils ne sont pas venus … Ils ne sont pas venus cette année encore Tante Pruuue … »sanglota-t-il . « _

_-Personne mon chéri ? _

_-Si …Les Habituels …Paige , grand père et Enkil …et Bianca … »il releva la tête vers sa Tante et demanda la voix emplie de larmes : _

_-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus ?Est ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un anniversaire comme tout les autres ? Est ce qu'on va continuer à ne pas y venir ?_

_-Chut mon chéri … Je comprend ta peine … » dit-elle en le serrant contre son cœur fortement. « Tu verras qu'un jour ça finira par aller mieux …_

_En disant cela , une pure haine envers ses sœurs et sa famille l'étreignit . Un jour elle leur ferait payer toute cette peine …Un jour ils en paieront le prix …_

_------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Chris était assis par terre face à la table du salon tant détestée… Il y avait encore les habituels cadeaux sur la table ainsi qu'une immense banderole indiquant : « Joyeux anniversaire pour tes 10 ans ,Chris ! »Autour de lui : personne ._

_Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues : cette année encore il avait fomenté des rêves …Et comme chaque année ceux ci étaient cruellement déçu . _

_« Je dois arrêter de rêver ! C'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on viendra pour mon anniversaire … »_

_Il se leva et s'approcha de la banderole, il n'eut même pas un regard pour les cadeaux…_

_Il tourna son regard vers le gâteau au chocolat tout droit sortit de chez le traiteur sur lequel était inscrit au glaçage blanc : Les rêves sont merveilleux … Ces quatre mots semblèrent rendre fou Chris qui les répéta avant d'éclater de rire . Un rire nerveux , maladif … Puis soudain , il frappa le gâteau ,qui alla s'écraser quelques mettre plus loin, en hurlant _

_-CA SERT A RIEN LES REVES ! _

_Du sommet des escaliers ,Paige dans les bras de Richard assistaient en compagnie de son beau père au spectacle devant elle , le cœur en mille morceau , les larmes coulant abondamment le long de ses joues … _

_-JE HAIS LES ANNIVERSAIRES ! _

_-------------------------------_

Chris , qui devait avoir 13 ans , était assis en compagnie d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris et d'une jeune fille aux grands yeux noirs . Tous les trois attablés devant un verre de vin rouge :

-_Alors Christopher ? Un discours ! Un discours ! »clama la jeune fille en battant des mains . _

_Rouge , peut être à cause de l'alcool , Chris se leva chancelant sous les applaudissement du jeune homme aux cheveux gris ._

_-Ouais Christy ! Christy ! Christ…Aieeee ! _

_« Chrysty » qui semblait ne pas apprécier ce surnom « débile » avait envoyer un oreiller dans la figure du jeune homme ._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Le jeune homme venait de pénétrer dans une immense salle , sans lumière, en compagnie de la même jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui le poussait dans le dos. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce , des centaines de personnes de tout âge sortirent de partout en hurlant : « joyeux anniversaire !»_

_Chris resta pétrifier un moment sous les rires de l'assemblée . Des petits enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras, se bousculant pour être le « premier à lui donner son cadeau ». _

_-Chris ! Joyeux anniv mon vieux ! _

_-17 balais ! _

_Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleus tira Chris par la manche : son pouce dans sa bouche : _

_-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir m'épouser Chris ._

_Redoublement de rire dans la salle et Chris qui semblait sortir de sa béatitude joignit son rire à celui des autres avant de prendre la petite « Shimei » dans ses bras ._

-----------------------------------------

Le décor s'estompa et Pue prit la parole :

-Ce que vous venez de voir sont quelques uns des « merveilleux » anniversaires de Chris … je vois que ça vous a plu … « ajouta t-elle en regardant un à un les membres de sa famille .Son regard s'attarda sur l'Être de Lumière .

Leo était dévoré par le remord . Voir ainsi son fils dans une telle détresse pour pratiquement tous ses anniversaires et tout cela par sa faute … Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être présent à ses anniversaires !Quel père faisait –il ?Il avait tout gâché ! Il avait crû que s'il ne voyait ces cadeaux si chers son fils lui pardonnerait … Il suffisait de voir comment il avait mis le feu à la table … Ils les détestaient … Il le détestait …

Piper n'était guère mieux . Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait dû être présente à ce moment si important de la vie de son fils … Mais elle avait toujours eu quelque chose de très important à faire ce jour là …

« Non mais qu'est ce qui me prend de penser comme ça ! Chris est beaucoup plus important que toutes ces futilités . »

Et son cœur se serra d'autant plus durement que le visage de son fils face au Manoir vide la torturait .

Phoebe sentait son cœur se serrer : elle n'avait pas était présente pour chacun des anniversaire de Chris … Etait elle si mauvaise tante que ça ? Elle n'assistait pas non plus aux autres anniversaires après tout … Non c'était un mensonge… Elle n'avait jamais raté une seule des fêtes de Wyatt ou des Jumeaux…

Paige sentait la fureur montait en elle à chaque nouvelle image … Elle les détestait d'avoir fait cela à son neveu …Elle sursauta . Prue avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de Paige et la regarder avec une expression où tendresse et rage se mêlaient . Elle semblait vouloir dire : « ne t'inquiète pas sœurette, ils vont payer . »

Elle regarda la scène devant ses yeux et Phil étouffa un cri :

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Immédiatement Piper se tourna vers « Chris » et le vit faire volte-face et envoyer un coup de poing dans le vide.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut que son fils avait perdu l'esprit

Un cri de souffrance lui répondit et un démon caméléon fit son apparition. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer , Chris fit apparaître une boule d'énergie et l'envoya sur le démon le tuant instantanément.

-Comment il a fait ! Comment il a fait ça !s'exclama Matt ébahi . « Je croyais que seuls les démons pouvait faire ce genre de chose ! »

C'était la question que tous se posèrent . Comment Chris avait –il pu faire apparaître une boule d'énergie … Etait-il donc « mauvais » ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser la question car un démon apparut derrière lui , ce dont Chris était parfaitement inconscient : Piper fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Prue ferma les yeux momentanément en grimaçant :

-Piper …Outre que tu viens de me percer les tympans , je te signale que ça ne sert à rien :C'est un_ souvenir _.

Leo vit , non sans fierté , son fils s'écarter à temps et exterminer le démon . Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il avisa la dizaine de démons sortant de leur cachette .

_Lorsqu'il retrouvèrent Chris , ce dernier était dans sa chambre , fermée à double tour ._

_-Récapitulons, je suis seul au Manoir .Tante Paige est dans l'autre Monde (ndla ce qui abrite l'école de Magie) donc injoignable .Piper_ ( L'intéressée sursauta à l'entente de son nom … Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit « Maman »?)_et les autres sont de sortis avec les enfants. Je ne peux pas appeler Wyatt ce dernier serait alors lui aussi en danger….(soupir de Chris) Je vais devoir me dérouiller tout seul cette fois encore_ …

Phoebe s'écria affolée :

-QUOI !NON CHRIS APPELLE QUELQU UN ! Chris pour l'amour du ciel, tu ne peux pas affronter ces démons tout seul …

-CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWEL ! Je t' ordonne d'appeler immédiatement quelqu'un à l'aide !Tu n'as que 14 ans ! » s'exclama tout aussi furieuse et affolée sa mère (au mots « tu n'as que 14 ans » le remord envahi encore une fois le cœur des Halliwel .) Cette dernière était secrètement blessée : Chris avait pensé à appeler Paige avant elle … Furieuse, elle envoya un regard noir à sa demi sœur qui était toujours à côté de Richard et de Prue .

Mais Piper n'était pas la seul à être blessé . Leo avait été le seul que Chris n'avait pas voulu appelé … Ses réflexions furent arrêtée par la voix de Chris qui parlait au démons. Bon sang ! Lui arrivait-il d'avoir peur pour sa vie ? Pourquoi les provoquaient –il ainsi ?

-Tu devrai arrêter de sourire ça devient vraiment malsain . lui répliqua le jeune homme, un air narquois sur le visage

-Ouais Chris bien dit ! s'exclama Matt en brandissant le poing .

Le démon furieux se jeta sur le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le cœur de Piper sembla s'arrêter de battre .

« Pourquoi ne s'écarte t-il pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »

_Lorsque ce dernier fut à quelque centimètre de son visage , Chris décocha un superbe coup de poing qui transperça de part en part le démon. L'autre surpris , ne réagit pas à temps et Chris le tua de la même façon._

Phoebe eut un haut le cœur et un cri de peu lui échappa . Elle qui ferma les yeux de sa fille .

-Quelle horreur … »murmura t-elle en fermant ses yeux pour retirer d'elle l'image de Chris , son mignon petit neveu , transperçant froidement (presque avec plaisir) les démons . Voir ces morceaux de chairs et de … Non c'était vraiment trop dégoûtant . Elle se touRna vers Piper qui était livide et au bord des larmes .

Wyatt et les jumeaux d'un autre côté , c'était à peine si il ne trouvait pas ça « trop génial » :

-Whaaaa c'était trop cool ! Ch'avais pas frérot était un Warrior ! dit Phil

-Plus fort que Sangoku !renchérit Matt avec un immense sourire tandis que Chris tuait d'aute démons tout aussi facilement .

-Ouais Chris continue ! l'encouragea Wyatt alors que son cadet regardait incrédule les démons qui le cherchait dans le placard .

-Ils sont pas biens … Chris peut pas se cacher dans ce placard ! Même Mel qu'à 8 ans elle y arrive pas ! fit incrédule Phil en pointant du doigt la plus petite .

-Comment des démons de si bas niveau ont-ils pu pénétrer dans le Manoir ? demanda Richard . Je croyais que du fait du nouveau service de sécurité qu'on avait installé seul les plus puissant pouvait pénétrer .Or, ajouta-t-il en regardant Chris tuer le dernier , ils n'ont pas l'air de briller d'intelligence

« Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » songea Paige en voyant un menacer Chris avec une pomme .

-Ils ne peuvent pas …A moins d'être accompagnés par quelqu'un de plus puissant … Un avatar ou un démon de niveau très haut . » répondit Cole en voyant Chris pénétrer aux aguets dans le salon . Piper ne pouvait rien dire , elle avait tout bonnement le souffle coupé . Elle regardait son fils, son bébé affronter seul cette bande de démon …

« Boum »

Piper ne sut pas très bien ce qu'elle fit : tout ce dont elle était sûr fut qu'elle hurla lorsque la fenêtre du salon explosa et que des moreaux de verres volèrent vers son fils . Chris n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger et c'est avec l'angoisse d'une mère et prête à s'évanouir, que Piper vit Chris se mettre à saigner de la joue . Mais sa peur fut bientôt remplacé par de l'effarement quand elle se rendit compte de ce que son fils venait juste de faire …

-Je rêve ou Chris vient juste d'utiliser ton pouvoir Piper ? Balbutia Phoebe , la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau .

-Qu …Que… Comment … »demanda Leo effaré . Fallait-il tous qu'ils ne sachent pas les capacités de son fils ? Il se tourna vers Paige et Richard qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là .

-Oui et alors j'étais au courant depuis longtemps ! Et grand père aussi ! »dit la jeune femme sur un ton de défi « Et qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? hein ? »

-Comment étiez vous au courant toi et grand père et ne nous l'aviez pas dit ! S'exclama furieuse Piper . Elle avait l'impression que Paige était plus proche de Chris qu'elle et son instinct maternelle criait contre ça .

-Si on ne te l'a pas dit c'est pour une bonne raison Piper ! Et il serait peut être temps que tu saches toi même les vraies capacités de ton fils avant de t'énerver contre les autres . tonna t-elle furieuse

-Hou , ça c'est envoyé !

-LA FERME PRUE ! répliqua violemment Piper en regardant son aînée. Celle ci sourit sardoniquement mais ne répondit rien …Comme la vengeance était exquise !

-Arrêter le temps ne te servira à rien Chris….lança une voix masculine.

Les yeux de Piper s'agrandirent immensément lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix . Elle pourrait la reconnaître entre mille …Face à elle apparut un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans au regard bleus et aux cheveux blonds si familiers 

_-Salut Wyatt._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Wyatt présent autour d'eux . Ce dernier, un peu pâle, dit simplement en les regardant un par un :

-J'ignore qui est cette personne mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi !

-Pourtant Chris vient juste de le prouver …! dit Phoebe . Une idée frappa soudain son esprit . Un vieux souvenir qui remontait à plus de 14 ans déjà …

-Un autre Chris …Un autre Wyatt … »murmura-t-elle à haute voix ,en devenant pâle à la compréhension de ce que cela impliquait . Un cri de Piper lui répondit :

-NOOOOOON ! Non Phoebe tu dois te tromper ! Ce n'est pas possible

-Ca ne doit pas arriver , Tout a changé il y a 14 ans ! s'exclama Leo . Wyatt n'est pas devenu ce que …

-QUELQU UN POURRAIT IL M EXPLIQUER DE QUOI VOUS PARLER ! s'écria Wyatt furieux. On parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là … Et qu'est ce que ça signifie » n'est pas devenu …»

-_Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? cracha Chris avec haine . Le futur a déjà été changé et tu n'y peux rien ! j'ai gagné Wyatt. _

Ainsi c'était donc bien ça …Ses craintes était donc bien fondées … Paige sentit son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine . «Chris mon chéri … »

Leo frissonna lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son fils . Quel Haine dans ses paroles …Il se tourna vers « son » Wyatt . Il était très pâle et incrédule .

-Si jamais tu appelles qui que se soit frérot ,je le tuerai.

« Comment est ce que je peux dire des choses comme ça ? Et aussi froidement ! Non ce n'est pas moi , c'est un autre …Mais pourtant si … Est ce que ce serait moi dans le futur …Ils ont parlé de futur …HO MON DIEU ! »

-CHRIS !

Wyatt venait de voir son autre lui même se jeter sur son frère et le soulever du sol . Il regarda son cadet . Il était très pâle et une expression de pure terreur se dessina sur ses yeux …

Autour de lui , des hurlements , des cris et des supplications de sa famille retentissaient ….

Voilà j'ai coupé là car sinon vous n'auriez pas eu la suite avant un bout de temps (je comptais à l'origine couper à la fin du chapitre 1 mais c trop long - ) Rewieu svp


	2. Connaissance

Assumer ses responsabilités : ( le prix à payer Sequel)

de CharmedChris(ou Petites sorcières c'est pareil)

_Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est Enkil -_

_Personnages : _ATTENTION ! 2 clan se forment chez les « spectateurs »d'un côté les Halliwel : Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Phil et Matt , Phoebe , Cole et Mel . De l'autre Prue, Paige , Richard (quelqu'un se souvient –il de son nom de famille merci -) et Patty (si elle était là)

Il y a aussi Wyatt du futur changé (si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose lisez :le prix à payer) , Enkil et Bianca et surtout le seul et unique CHRIS PERRY ! (je veux un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! )

Blabla de petites sorcières

…J'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois pour mettre ce nouveau chapitre et en plus il est plus long (je vous gâte hein ?lol -). Ici , on va en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de Chris et ses relations avec Wyatt (l'autre du futur) et sur sa famille ,que se soit dans son « ancienne vie » ou dans la nouvelle …Il faut s'accrocher pour suivre et j'espère avoir rédigée de façon suffisamment clair -'

Réponse aux rewieus

Neverland : Tu as du avoir un problème avec ou alors tu as rewiever plein de fois lol -Neverland ? C'est cool comme pseudo ! Tu as vu le Peter Pan le Film (j'adore ce perso !). Merci beaucoup pour les compliment sur ma fic tu me fis rougir de plaisir oPour répondre à ta question : (_est ce que chris va intervenir pour empêcher prue de faire l'irréparable_) et bien

sourire mystérieux oui et non . J'espère que ce qui suit te plaira

Yumi44 : Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! J'espère que ce qui suit te plaira - Ouais on adore tous Chris - !

Miline : Ho merci beaucoup pour ses compliments -J'espère que la suite te plaira

Note en passant (IMPORTANT):

J'ai vu le nombre incroyable de personne qui lise mes fics et j'ai uns question à leur poser . (aucun rapport avec les rewieu) Pourquoi tout ceux qui lisent n'écrive –t-il pas eux aussi des fics sur Chris ? Nous pauvres français avons que quelques fics (même pas une dizaine ) sur le Génial Chris, alors qu'en anglais y en a une bonne centaine ! Nous aussi on devrait en écrire tout autant ! J'invite donc tous les lecteurs de ce message et qui adore Chris à écrire des fics sur lui !

_Bonne lecture _

_Wyatt venait de voir son autre lui même se jeter sur son frère et le soulever du sol . Il regarda son cadet . Il était très pâle et une expression de pure terreur se dessina sur ses yeux …_

Autour de lui , des hurlements , des cris et des supplications de sa famille retentissaient 

Soudain, Wyatt eut la surprise de voir son autre « lui même »relâcher son frère. Pourtant, Chris semblait encore deux fois plus terrifié si c'était possible. Il vit « l'autre »Wyatt avec un air de pure sadisme sur le visage et pour la première fois de sa vie il eut peur de lui même.

-Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants. Oui comment pourrais tu oublier LE JEU qui a rythmé et résumé si bien ta vie ?alors petit frère prêt pour une partie de CHASSE A L HOMME ?

-Heu ?Phoebe fronça les sourcils « .Chasse à l'Homme ? Mais c'est un jeu pour les enfants. Pourquoi Chris en aurait-il peur ? Mel y a joué la semaine dernière »

Richard qui ne pouvait plus supporter les remarques idiotes de la sorcière leva les yeux au ciel :

-Réfléchis un peu Phoebe , tu crois vraiment que Chris soit effrayé par ce jeu ? Tu crois que Wyatt soit assez …idiot pour juste venir là, menacer Chris et lui dire enfin de jouer à un jeu pour gamin de 5 ans ?

Phoebe sentit ses joues devenir cramoisie et balbutia une réponse incompréhensible, sans oser regarder le sorcier. Il fallait dire que Richard était après Victor, Paige et Prue la personne la plus proche de Chris. Le sorcier aimait le jeune Halliwel comme son propre fils .

-------------------------------------------

_-Les garçons ! Tenez vous bien pendant mon absence . Wyatt, ajouta Piper en regardant son fils aîné, je compte sur toi pour bien surveiller ton frère ._

_Wyatt , qui semblait avoir 5 ans ,afficha un véritable sourire angélique et, serrant sa mère dans ses bras ,dit : _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je prendrai bien soin de lui . » Piper avec sourire partit à l'école de Magie sans un regard en arrière . Une fois sa mère partie, Wyatt referma la porte de la Maison , et appela : _

_-Chris ! _

_Silence._

_-Chriiis ! _

_Silence ._

Piper commençait à être terrifiée : Pourquoi Chris ne répondait-il pas ? Etait-il malade ? Avait-il été kidnappé ?Elle avait l'impression qu'un nœud se formait dans son estomac tandis qu'elle imaginait tous les pires scénarios possible .

_-CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWEL JE T ORDONNE DE VENIR ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER TRES VITE ._

_C'est alors qu' apparu au coin de la pièce , un petit garçon, hésitant, aux cheveux noir jais et aux grand yeux verts foncés . Il suçait son pouce et tenait dans son autre main, une petite couverture bleue ._

-Ho comme il est trop chou ! Maman c'est à ça que ressemblait Chris quand il avait 3 ans ? demanda Mel en regardant le jeune garçon s'avançait vers son frère .

-C'est vrai qu'il était trognon le petit Chris !ricana Matt

-Ouais même qu'on va gentiment le lui faire remarquer dès qu'on le verra pour de vrai ! ajouta son frère

_-Chris , tu veux jouer à un jeu avec moi ?_

La scène qui suivit ébranla les trois sœurs ainsi que tous les autres adultes présents.

_Le petit sorcier s'était arrêté de sucer son pouce et, fronçant les sourcils ,jaugea son frère du regard, méfiant :_

_-Dépend …C'est quoi ton jeu ?_

_-Devine …_

_-Si ça à un quelconque rapport avec les mots « détruire le Manoir » , « terroriser les enfants » j'veux pas … _

_Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel : _

_-N'aurai je pas le droit de jouer avec mon petit frère adoré ?_

_-Mouais …En attendant t'as pas trop le choix je suis ton SEUL frère ._

_-Tu connais chat perché ? Et bah c'est le même principe …Sauf que là y a pas de maisons et on utilise pas nos pouvoirs . Alors ?_

_-Okay Wyatt ._

Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on nous a emmené ici . Murmura Leo en regardant ses deux fils jouer . Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça , non ?

_-Je t'ai trouvé Christopher …_

Leo vit son fils aîné se lancer à la poursuite du plus jeune. Un sourire naquit sur son visage : quelle joie de les voir ainsi tout deux jouer …Mais le rêve se changea bien vite en cauchemar lorsque soudain Chris poussa un cri perçant et tomba en arrière .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Paige au bord de la crise de nerf.

_-Oups, excuse moi Chris . J'ai **oublié** de te prévenir …Si je te trouve j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux . _

Soudain, Leo découvrit avec horreur ce qui avait tiré son fils en arrière le faisant tomber dans le placard de Piper :

-Des filets du diable .Chris est piégé dedans .

_Et de fait . Le petit garçon qui avait réussi à s'extirper à moitié de la plante en lui donnant de violents coup de pieds tentait de s'échapper. Alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte , une liane lui attrapa le pied . En poussant un cri, Chris fut violemment soulevé de terre par la cheville : _

_-Tututut . Chris on ne s'enfuie pas aussi facilement d'un filet du diable. » dit Wyatt qui , appuyait nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte regardait son frère se débattre._

Wyatt avait envie de donner une bonne leçon à ce maudit garnement . Qu'importe qu'il soit lui, il n'avait pas le droit de traiter son frère comme ça .

_Chris était complètement paniqué ,une seule idée lui venait :il allait se faire manger par la vilaine plante . Tout à coup , une lumière apparut et un feu se mit à consumer l'énorme plante , libérant par ce biais Chris . Le jeune garçon regarda Wyatt qui fit une moue maussade et dit : _

_-Je vais dire à Maman que t'a mis le feu à sa penderie . »Il ajouta « Tu vas être grondé._

_----------------------------------- _

_Chris semblait avoir 8 ans . Il courrait désespérément dans la rue en compagnie de l'habituel petite fille aux cheveux noirs et du garçon aux étranges cheveux gris . Ils étaient arrivés dans une impasse . _

_-Ho non ! s'exclama la fillette les deux mains sur sa bouche . On est fichu , Wyatt va nous tuer ._

_-Parfaitement. _

D'un commun bloc, tous les Halliwel se tournait vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix . Wyatt se tenait derrière eux : un air ravi sur le visage .

_-Vous connaissez les règles du jeu . Ca fait 2 ans qu'on les a instaurées et tu étais d'accord_

_-Que TU les a instaurées ! Moi, j'avais pas le choix… _

_------------------------------------------------ _

_Retour en arrière . Chris a 6ans et Wyatt 8 ._

_- Je vois tout de suite le truc : « Ho Maman c'est…(pleurs et faux sanglots) …J'… J'ai VU Chris tu-er des- inno-cent !(sanglots et balbutiement) C'était Horriiiiible … _

_-JE N AI JAMAIS TUE D INNOCENT !_

_Wyatt le regarda ,moqueur : _

_-Et alors ? Je peux faire croire à Papa et Maman ce que je veux …Quelque larmes et le tour est joué ._

Lorsque Piper entendit Wyatt dire ça ,elle explosa :

-QUOI ! Comment ose-t-il …. Il croit qu'on lui mange dans la main !

_La réaction de Chris était à peu près similaire _

_-JAMAIS IL NE CROIRONT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! _

_Le sourire moqueur de Wyatt s'accentua : _

_-Vraiment ? _

_Le sourire inébranlable du garçon mit Chris mal à l'aise. Il savait au plus profond de lui même qu'importe ce que disait ou faisait Wyatt ,pour ses parents il avait toujours raison ._

_-Tout à fait . J'ai toujours raison ! Je suis gentil je vais même rajouter une close à notre contrat.. Il n'y aura que toi qui sera chassé . Alors tu choisi quoi ?_

La question était stupide. Bien sûr que Chris irait dire la vérité à l'adulte le plus proche Songea Léo . Et une fois qu'il l'aurait dit, ce monstre sans pitié qui se nommait « enfant »aurait de sérieux ennuis . Mais il fut grandement surpris lorsque , voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche ,il dit :

_-Marché conclu Wyatt. _

_On aurait dit que pour ce dernier, Noël était venu en avance cette année . _

_-Génial ! Alors c'est dit . _

_-C'est dit : Je me cache ou je crève._

Léo fut horrifié de la crudité des mots qu'utilisait son fils pour parler de sa mort . Cette pensée le ramena 14 ans plus tôt lorsque Chris Perry, ce Chris là , était mort devant lui . Mais plus encore , c'était l'horreur que son fils avait accepté un tel marché , proposé par son frère . Ainsi c'était donc ça la fameuse règle.

_-Chris , Chris, Chris …Ce n'est pas du tout ça . Tu as parfaitement le choix regarde : Soit tu joues tout de suite et tu meurt plus tard soit tu meurs tout de suite et on saura que t'es mort que plus tard._

_---------------------------------------------_

_Chris semblait avoir 10 ans ._

_Wyatt se tenait à quelques mètres de lui , un sourire sur le visage : _

_-Trouvé frérot ! _

_Des serpents apparurent alors et emprisonnèrent les jambes et les bras du jeune sorcier ._

_-Un dernier mot Christopher ?_

_« plus qu'une seule solution …le pousser à bout …»songea Chris _

_-Ouais …Tu as lu d'autres Harry Potter que le premier ? Non parce que les filets du diable plus les serpents maintenant c'est vraiment ridicule _

-Pourquoi Chris continue –t-il à l'énerver ! demanda Mel en tirant la jupe de sa mère . Cette dernière ne répondit pas trop absorbé par l'expression du visage de Wyatt . Comment son neveu, son chéri , pouvait-il avoir un tel visage ? Ce fut Wyatt qui, bizarrement, répondit à leur question :

-Il perd ses moyens quand il est énervé …

Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres il continua :

-Aussi loin que je me souvienne , Chris a toujours su que m'énerver c'était me faire perdre mes moyens…Aussi quand on se disputait et qu'il réussissait à m'énerver, il gagnait toujours …

-Espérons que ce soit le cas là … »murmura Phoebe

_Wyatt claqua des doigts et serpents resserrèrent leur prise . _

_-…Tu pourrais au moins, puisque tu n'arrives pas à trouver tes propres idées toi même , lire la suite ! _

_-Tais toi !…Ou tu vas le regretter … »le menaça le jeune blond. _

_Les serpents resserrèrent tellement leur prise que Chris eut du mal à articuler les prochaines phrases et devenait considérablement pâle à chacun de ses efforts :_

_-Wyatt, …pourquoi toujours la violence ? (Chris leva les yeux au ciel ) Tu …sais que si …quelqu'un menace toujours une personne c'est …dû au fait qu(Chris dut reprendre une bouffée d'air ) qu'elle ne trouve aucun moyen de communication autre que celui ci… . Ca démontre une personne mal …dans sa …peau et qui souffre… d'un énorme… complexe(souvent d'infériorité)… et ne souhaite… qu'une chose… montrer son côté féminin .Mais bon , aucune crainte sur ce point de vue là , hein… **Wya **? _

-Wya !s'exclama Matt en regardant son frère jumeau . Ils éclatèrent alors de rire et se roulèrent par terre .

-Arrêtez ! leur ordonna Wyatt furieux

-Voyons, Wya, ne laisse pas ton côté féminin te dominer hahaha !

-Arrête d'être aussi méchant avec lui Matt, Wyatt n'est qu'une pauvre âme qui souffre hahaha !dit Phil

_Le visage de Wyatt changea du tout au tout . Une pure haine et une rage infernale déformaient ses traits. Comme il s'y attendait, Chris vit le changement qui s'opérait en son frère. Il sentait la prise des serpents se desserrée suffisamment pour qu'il puisse respirer et bouger les bras. Il profita de ce court laps de temps pour lancer une formule et disparaître sous les hurlements rageurs de Wyatt ._

_------------------------------ _

_Chris , 15 ans _

_Chris était acculé à un mur (dans ce qui semblait être le monde souterrain ), sans moyen de s'échapper . Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis qu'il voyait son frère se rapprocher avec une épée._

-C'est Excalibur !

-Mais…Mais je croyais qu'elle ne devait qu'à servir à faire le Bien ! bafouilla Piper en voyant son fils aîné la pointait sur son jeune frère.

-Comme d'habitude tu as tout faux Piper. »lança Prue ,méprisante. « Ce n'est pas l'Epée qui choisit son destin mais celui qui la porte .

_-Chris, Chris, Chris …Enfin , tu es à ma merci ! _

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Son regard n'exprimait néanmoins que deux choses :une haine viscérale pour son frère et le défi . _

_-Je vais pouvoir en finir avec toi …Après ta mort, les Rebelles n'oseront plus m'affronter et la résistance tombera ._

_-Alors là Wyatt tu rêves. Et si ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêche , ce sera tous les autres…_

_-Tu es actif dedans depuis plus de 5 ans . C'est à cause de **toi** que je ne peux les dominer . _

-Chris est le chef ?Whaaaa trop cool ! s'exclama Phil.

Leo avala difficilement sa salive . Son fils cadet …Chef de la Résistance .Depuis plus de 5 ans ! Que ne leur avait-il pas dit d'autres ? C'était tellement important . Tellement glorieux , ils auraient été si fier de lui ! Mais ni leur Chris , ni celui du passé ne le leur avait dit ….

_Mais (il appuya la pointe de l'épée contre sa gorge)anéantissons le Chef, nous anéantirons l'équipe ._

Piper était une nouvelle fois, au bord de la crise de nerf. Son fils , son bébé était coincé dans le monde souterrain et allait se faire assassiner par son frère .

-Pourquoi n'utilise t-il pas la Magie ?

-La salle où il se trouve est immunisé contre. On ne peut utiliser ses pouvoir ici. »fit Cole en jetant un regard autour de lui

-De plus, il vous manque le début . Si Wyatt a trouvé Chris c'est parce que ce dernier à couvert un membre de la Résistance et a préférer l'aider à s'enfuir quitte à se faire attraper par Wyatt . Et quand on trouve Wyatt …On ne s'en sort pas indemne … »acheva Prue .

Chris n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir . Il ferma les yeux et se dressa de toute sa hauteur , au moins, il ne mourrait pas à genoux.

-Adieu !

_Au moment où l'épée allait frôler la gorge du jeune homme, une lumière blanche apparut aveuglant un moment Wyatt . Puis , soudain une jeune femme aux long cheveux noir et aux yeux pétillants apparut ._

_-Tante Prue . » dit simplement Wyatt . « Je croyais que les morts ne pouvait pas intervenir ? »_

_-Tu devrais revoir tes infos ,Halliwel !_

_Wyatt éclata de rire ._

_-Hahaha ! Prue , je te signale que tu es autant Halliwel que Chris et Moi . Enfin non, ajouta t-il en regardant son jeune frère dans les yeux ,Chris ne l'a jamais été ,lui .C'est même lui qui me l'a dit …_

_-----------------------_

_Chris 5 ans ._

_-Christopher Perry Halliwel ! _

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ce n'est pas mon nom de famille ! _

Leo ouvrit de grands yeux .

_-Ah ? fit Wyatt amusé, et pourquoi ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais fait parti de la famille … »dit Chris , les larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux aux prunelle vertes ._

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur des adultes. Comment, se demanda Leo, Comment un aussi jeune petit garçon pouvait-il tenir de tels propos ? _Je n'ai jamais fait parti de la famille … » _

Ces mot secouèrent l'être de lumière au plus profond de lui .

----------------------------

_-NE M APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Ca fait 13 ans que j'ai cessé d'être une Halliwel ! hurla Prue._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle . Une leur dangereuse pétillait dans ses yeux :

-Comment ça ! s'exclama Piper. « Tu n'es plus une Halliwel !Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises ?

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse Piper _Halliwel_ . »Il y avait un tel dégoût dans ce nom, que Phoebe sursauta malgré elle.

_-Tu es venue te faire anéantir ? Parfait ,tu seras la dernière …Mais j'oubliais que tu étais déjà **morte**. (Prue sursauta à ce dernier mot ) Alors que viens tu faire ici ?_

_-Ca ! » Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'œil gauche de Wyatt et profita que ce dernier l'esquiva pour prendre Chris entre ses bras et le téléporter…_

_------------------ _

Chris 14 ans retour avec Wyatt adulte :

_Puis Wyatt fermant les yeux dit : Je compte jusqu'à 40 …_

_Chris tenta alors de se téléporter mais il fut violemment repoussé dans le salon._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Paige .

-Ce n'est pas normal, un être de lumière n'est jamais repoussé comme cela . »continua Leo

-« Ai-je oublié de préciser que les limites sont celles du Manoir ? demanda d'un ton amusé son frère aîné. Oui vois-tu Chris j'apprend de mes erreurs passées , je ne refait jamais de fois la même faute. Il te reste 20 secondes…

_-------------------- _

_Chris , qui semblait avoir 7 ans , tenta de se téléporter dans sa chambre . Soudain , alors qu'il avait pratiquement disparut ; il poussa un cri qui glaça le sang de Piper et des Halliwel . Il se mit à se convulser sur le sol sans pouvoir s'arrêter, _

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il a crier comme ça ? demanda Phoebe les yeux écarquillés et encore tremblante de frayeur .

-Tu serais aussi dans le même cas Pheeb si tu venait de te faire électrocuter . » lui dit Richard

-El …électrocuté ? balbutia Paige . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Prue qui hocha affirmativement de la tête :

-Il y a une barrière électrique qui empêche Chris de se téléporter dans le Manoir . Si il essaie il sera électrocuté . Il a dû recevoir une énorme charge ….

_Un rire monta du divan : _

_-Nan nan nan . Qu'est ce que j'ai dit Christy ? Pas le droit de se téléporter dans le Manoir . Oups », ajouta Wyatt (qui venait de se rendre visible) en voyant son frère encore tremblant , lui jeter un regard noir « Aurai je oublier de le préciser ? _

_Nouvel Eclat de rire . _

Wyatt ressentit encore une fois l'envie d'aller botter le derrière à ce jeune crétin . Comment pouvait-il …être aussi noir …Même les démons n'étaient pas à ce point dénudé d'amour .

_----------------- _

_Wyatt 17 ans : _

_-C EST DE LA TRICHE ! ESPECE DE LAAAAAAAAACHE REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! TU N A PAS LE DROIT DE TE TELEPORTER ! _

_La voix de Christopher retentit alors : _

_-Tututu , Voyons Wyatt. Tu as dit : Pas dans le Manoir . Tu n'as jamais parlé de l'extérieur…_

_Wyatt hurla de frustration ._

_--------------------- _

Chris partit rapidement dans la cuisine .Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter et cela amincissait beaucoup plus ses maigres chances de survie ! Il fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs et les placards à la recherche d'une arme suffisamment puissante pour contrer son frère. Il savait que ce dernier détenait sur lui Excalibur et ,même s'il ne l'avait pas montrée, Chris était certain que Wyatt était venu avec.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Cole en le voyant ouvrir le placard à conserve avant de le refermer violemment.

Phoebe qui était restée silencieuse , dit :

-Je …Je crois qu'il cherche des armes …

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle . Matt répéta :

-Des _armes _? Pourquoi y aurait-il des armes dans la_ cuisine ?_

-A l'époque de Prue, euh enfin je veux dire du temps où Prue était … »commença Piper

-Aucun problème là dessus .Continue

-On mettait les potions et certains ingrédients dans la cuisine …On a arrêté après que tu sois …partie .

Il lui était encore très dur de dire que sa sœur , qui se tenait devant elle , lui parlait et bougeait, était morte.

-On a retiré tous les ingrédients et toutes les potions qu'il restait . continua Phoebe

_« Pourquoi Piper et Phoebe ne mettent –elles plus de réserves d'armes ! »songea-t-il rageusement alors qu'il ouvrait un 5ème placard ; vide. _

L'entende de leur nom (et surtout Piper ) fit sursauter les deux sorcières . Comment ? Son bébé , son enfant chéri ne l'appelait –il jamais « Maman » quand il pensait à elle . « Piper » , elle frissonna, ça mettait tant de distance entre eux…. Comme si ils étaient deux étrangers …

Paige vit avec soulagement Chris trouver plusieurs fioles de potions :

-Dis moi, je croyais que _toutes_ les potions avait été déplacée ?

Les joues de Phoebe devinrent cramoisies :

-Je …J'imagine que je n'ai pas du faire très attention …

-Heureusement que maman ne s'est jamais trompée en cuisinant . Vous imaginez ? Une potion pour vaincre un démon dans la soupe ?fit Phil en pouffant de rire .

-Christy ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher je te retrouverai. »Lança Wyatt en montant tranquillement les escaliers. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de repérer son cadet . Il ouvrit les yeux avec rage.

-Qu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il s'est mis en colère là ? J'ai pas tout suivi . » dit Paige en se tournant vers ses sœurs .

-Wyatt a essayé de trouvé Chris grâce à l'aura qu'il doit émettre .

-L'aura ?

-Oui l'aura est une sorte d'énergie que tout être vivant ou non , démons sorcières et même simples humain, possèdent … »expliqua Cole « C'est un peu comme une empreinte digitale que chacun a … » « Ce qui est étonnant , continua-t-il, c'est qu'il ne puisse pas trouver celle de Chris »

-Chris n'a peut être jamais eu d'aura ? tenta alors Piper .

-Impossible. Tout le monde a une Aura . C'est grâce à ça qu'on peut localier quelqu'un …C'est à la portée du plus petit enfant

-Mais alors …Pourquoi Wyatt n'y arrive-t-il pas ? Demanda Phoebe

-Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y arrive pas , je crois que Chris arrive à la dissimuler . » dit Richard les yeux dans le vague .

-Tout juste ! lança Prue, sortie de son silence . Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur Richard qui leur dû bien une explication :

-Lorsque Chris avait 4 ans, il a disparu du Manoir pendant plusieurs heures …

-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais été mis au courant ? demandèrent Leo et Piper en même temps .

-On voulait pas vous inquiétez .Enfin bon, on a essayé toutes les manières possibles de retrouver sa trace sans aucun résultat . Le pendule, les potions, les enchantements …Rien .On aurait dit qu'il avait tout simplement disparus de la surface de la Terre . »dit Phoebe

-Paige l'a par hasard trouvé quelques heures plus tard … »Richard hésita à continuer, mais Piper devait le savoir « Elle l'a retrouvé au sommet du Golden Bridge .

-QUOI ! hurla Piper, furieuse « VOUS POUVEZ M EXPLIQUER COMMENT UN ENFANT DE 4 ANS PEUT REUSSIR A SEMER SES BABYSITTERS ,QUI SONT SOIT DIT EN PASSANT SES ONCLES ET TANTES, ET CE PENDANT PLUSIEURS HEURES POUR QU ENFIN ON LE RETROUVE ET OU ?AU _SOMMET_ –DU- _GOLDEN BRIDGE ! _

-Regardez ! lança Mel

Wyatt venait d'ouvrir la porte du placard , un sourire sadique déformait ses traits :

-Trouvé Christopher !

Le cœur de Wyatt fit d'énormes bonds dans sa poitrine : non … Il allait le tuer ! Non pas ça…

C'est alors que Chris , surprenant tout le monde encore une fois ,en profita pour lancer une potion d'aveuglement sur le visage de son frère. Wyatt poussa un cri de douleur et se recula vivement en frottant ses yeux :

_-…..Mes yeux…raaaaah ! Petite peste tu vas me le payer !_

Paige ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette scène :

-Bien fait !

Chris se précipita vers la sortie , courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Wyatt ne serait plus très longtemps aveuglé par celle ci , il fallait qu'il se dépêche !I monta aux greniers et repéra vite Le Livre Des Ombres qu'il prit entre ses bras. L'adolescent entendait les jurons furieux de son frère et ses imprécations furieuses.

-Je savais pas que t'avais un tel Vocabulaire Wyatt …

-Ouais c'est trop cool faut que tu nous l'apprenne ! ajouta son jumeau

-Vous deux la fer….

-WYATT ! le coupa sa mère . « Tu ne crois pas que tu as dit suffisamment de vulgarité comme ça

-Pas de jurons devant un enfant » s'exclama Phoebe en mettant les mains sur les oreilles de Mel

_Mais Chris ne s'inquiétait pas plus. Il savait que seul le grenier et sa chambre était exempt du sort annulant la téléportation. C'était une règle mise en forme dès la première partie et que Wyatt avait mis un point d'honneur à respecter._

_Comme s'il avait le choix »_

_Le grenier était en effet le lieu le plus puissant de tout le manoir Halliwel. Il rassemblait en lui des siècles de magie et de sagesse créant une sorte de protection. En ce qui concernait sa chambre , Wyatt et lui n'avait jamais vraiment compris . Elle avait appartenue à Prue et Paige Halliwel avant de lui revenir. Tous deux avaient donc supposés que c'était un lien affectif puissant qui s'y rattachait._

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ça … » dit Paige en regardant les autres membres de sa famille .

-Ca semblerai logique , répondit Leo, après tout jamais aucun démon ne t'a attaqué alors que tu étais de dans si je me souviens bien .

-Oui tiens c'est vrai ça , dit Piper les sourcils froncés, je me suis déjà fait attaquée dans ma chambre et Phoebe dans la sienne mais toi … Jamais quand tu étais dedans …

-Je savais que j'aurais du prendre celle là ! » s'exclama Phoebe en faisait un geste du poing ,pour marquer sa bêtise.

_Il est temps de filer… »_

_Chris se téléporta dans sa chambre et verrouilla rapidement la porte. Il traça rapidement un pentacle et y inscrivit le nom de son frère._

-C'est un tour que je lui ait montré ! s'exclama Phoebe heureuse de voir que finalement elle avait pu être utile (au moins une fois) à son neveu

--------------

_Chris 9 ans ._

_Phoebe , plus jeune se tenait face à sa porte , une sorte de poudre bleue dans la main . Le jeune garçon , intrigué lui demanda : _

_-Tante Phoebe qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

_-Je suis entrain de tracer …un pentacle . Tu sais ce que c'est n'est ce pas ? (acquiescement du bambin) Hé bien grâce à ce pentacles, les personnes dont j'inscrirai le nom à l'intérieur ne …pourront pas rentrer dans ma chambre …_

_-Et ça marche bien ?demanda à nouveau Chris , visiblement très intéressé . _

_-Pas mal . Jusqu'à présent en tout cas je n'ai jamais eu de soucis …Mais ça dépend contre qui ou quelle force tu l'utilise ou de la puissance de tes pouvoirs … »Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire ,voyant le regard brillant du petit garçon , « Tu veux apprendre ?_

_Le jeune garçon lui répondit avec un immense sourire . « Ce sera parfait contre Wyatt ou les autres démons ! » _

_----------- _

-De qui as tu inscrit le nom ? demanda curieuse Piper .

-Ho euh hé bien …de Paige . » avoua-t-elle .

-QUOI ?voyons Phoebe c'est à peine si je passe devant ta chambre (elle est complètement isolée des autres) , alors y rentrer …Comme si j'allais t'emprunter tes affaires… »ajouta la rousse (nda imaginez Paige comme vous voulez elle change plus vite de teinte de cheveux que vous ne pourrez dire « Quidditch » )

-Non …c'était à l'époque où on te croyait de venue maléfique …

-Ha …

Il y avait quelques années de cela à cause d'un démon, Paige avait été l'objet des suspicions de toute la famille qui pensait qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle Source . En fait celle ci avait pris l'apparence de Paige pour détruire le Pouvoir des Trois et les Sœurs Halliwel .

---------------

_Il remercia mentalement sa tante Phoebe de lui avoir montré ce sort. _

_De cette façon , Wyatt serai incapable durant un certain temps d'y pénétrer. Il se tourna alors vers Le Livre Des Ombres et commença à tourner fébrilement les pages. Derrière la porte de la chambre résonnait la voix furieuse de Wyatt. Mais grâce au pentacle ce n'était plus qu'un bruit confus.Le regard de Chris s'éclaira lorsqu'il tomba sur la page .Il se mit à déclamer :_

_Ami du passé, Ami du futur_

_Toi des profondeurs de la nuit que j'…_

_L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de finir son sort qu'un autre garçon du même âge, semblait-il, en long manteau noir et en longues bottes de cuir qui lui arrivait aux genoux, apparut (ndla : si vous voulez une idée précise des bottes ce sont les mme que celle que porte Emmanuel Moire dans la chanson « Mon essentiel »). Il avait de longs cheveux gris acier attachés en catogan (dévoilant ainsi un crochet de basilic suspendu à son oreille pointue) et de grands yeux jaunes. Son visages portait des sortes de peintures de guerre et tenait dans sa main une lance dont la flèche était imbibé de sang._

Léo fronça les sourcils …Il était certain d'avoir vu ce démon quelque part mis où ?

_-Christopher Halliwel…Tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi fou. Invoquer quelqu'un tel que moi requiert un certain manque de cervelle et une envie de mourir …dit-il les yeux perçant_

_-Et toi Enkil , toujours aussi arrogant_ !

Ce nom fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes (quand je dis toute c'est minus Prue , Paige et Richard qui sont au courant …) :

-E…Enkil … »Bafouilla Phoebe « LE prince Enkil ?

-Y 'en a pas 100 mille . répondit Prue en levant les yeux au ciel .

-M…Mais c'est le prince des démons !Il est encore plus puissant que la Source ! s 'exclama Wyatt affolé . « Pourquoi Chris fait –il appel à lu…

La scène qui suivit interrompit les Hallwiel qui poussèrent un cri de surprise _: Chris et Enkil venait de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et….s'amusait ensemble ! _

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ! Mon fils , AMI avec le Prince des Démons ! s'exclama Leo .

Paige, Richard et Prue ne se retinrent que difficilement de lui en coller une (nda moi aussi d'ailleurs)

_Chris ,pour toute réponse, le frappa au visage avec un oreiller. Enkil ne broncha pas mais dit:_

_-Tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs passés ?_

_-Jamais !_

_------------- _

_11 ans _

_-Mauvais Plan Halliwel » en un éclair , Enlkil sauta sur Chris et lui maintenant le visage à terre s'assis sur son dos . Une jeune adolescente qu'alors tous reconnurent comme étant Bianca (du moins les adultes) prit un air machiavélique et se rapprocha de Chris ._

-BIANCA !qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Vous croyez qu'elle va tuer Chris ? demanda Cole inquiet en voyant la jeune fille se rapprocher du jeune sorcier.

Toute la famille( sauf cette fois ci toujours le fameux trio et Wyatt) retint sa respiration , les yeux de Piper lançant des éclairs de rage à l'idée que si cette petite ….osait ne serait ce que toucher à un cheveu de son fils elle la tuerai .

Soudain, à l'ébahissement de tous elle se jeta sur lui et se mit en devoir de le chatouiller comme il se devait .

-----------------

12 ans

une nouvelle scène Enkil /Bianca contre Chris -

Chris, terre, tentait de se lever mais alors qu'il levait la tête, il sentit la lance d'Enkil pointée sur sa nuque :

-Implore pardon et peut être je serais clément , Halliwel .

-C…C'est pas juste hahahaha 2 contre haha 1 . (Bianca le chatouille)

-Tu parles à un assassin et au prince du plus puissant et vil clan des démons , alors trouve autre chose que la justice …

-Hummm…Mes plus plates excuses ?tenta le jeune Chris

_-Répète après moi : «Ho Enkil, je suis désolé tu es le plus sournois et la plus vile personne que je connaisse , je ne mérite pas même pas d'être ton esclave ô toi être suprêmement merveilleux et dont la beauté dépasse l'entendement toi que je respecte qui que j'idolâtre chaque jour et chaque nuit, je ne suis qu'une limace comparé à toi …_

_-…Bianca, ô merveille des merveilles, toi dont la beauté la sagesse et le savoir éblouissent , je ne mérite pas de vivre et de pouvoir te contempler moi petit sorcier de rien du tout face à ta puissance et ta beauté ravageuse et dévastatrice. Je ne sais quel est le droit que les Dieux m'ont accordé de pouvoir vivre et de servir moi si insignifiant comparé à toi …_

_- Alors la vous pouvez toujours crev…Aie »gémit-il après s'être pris un coup de Bianca _

_-Ca c'est pour t 'être montré arrogant et irrespectueux …_

_-…envers tes Supérieurs »finit Enkil _

_-Ca va , vous avez pas les chevilles qui enflent ? »lança Chris toujours à terre._

_-Quel manque de discipline flagrant, tu ne trouves pas Bianca. Il faut remédier à cela …_

_-Tout à fait d'accord cher ami ,…_

_Ils se remirent à le chatouiller ._

----------------------------

Dire que Piper Leo et Phoebe étaient ébahi serait un euphémisme : Ils étaient complètement effaré :

-D…Chris est ami avec Enkil et Bianca … »murmura Leo « Mais …Mais quand les a –t-il rencontré ?…

-Bianca …J'avais mis tous les effort possible pour que jamais plus il ne la rencontre …

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que 'est raté . » commenta Richard qui avait beaucoup moins de scrupules à dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ! Que tu étais au courant de cette relation !….Une minute , demanda Piper en fermant les yeux et en prenant un grande inspiration , _combien_ d'entre vous était au courant que Chris côtoyait Bianca …

Prue, Richard, Paige , Wyatt et Cole levèrent la main .

-QUOI !

-Patty et Grand père étaient eux aussi au courant…

-Donc, vous êtes entrain de me dire que plus de la plupart d'entre vous saviez que Chris était ami avec un phénix et vous n'avez pas penser à me le dire ? Surtout toi Paige .Tu sais parfaitement que Chris a failli mourir à cause d'elle ! s'exclama t –elle furieuse .Depuis quand la connaît-il ?

-Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'intervenir Piper car il me semblait , comme tu viens de le voir, que Chris avait besoin d'être heureux de temps en temps et de ne pas se sentir seul et oublié sans arrêt …

Cette tirade froide de Paige serra le cœur de Leo encore plus . Si Chris était devenu ami avec eux c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir seul …Mais l'amitié (il l'avait bien vu) avait due vite venir au rendez vous chez les trois enfants …

-Les trois enf…. » Il regarda Prue qui hocha affirmativement de la tête . Tous le regardaient sans comprendre jamais il s'en fichait « Les trois enfant ! Tu veux dire que les gamins dont Chris étaient toujours entouré … Ceux qu'on voyaient depuis tout à l'heure étaient Enkil et Bianca ! »

-Pourquoi est ce que Chris il pleure ?demanda soudainement Mel. Tout se tournèrent pour voir les yeux du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes . Le Cœur de Piper se gonfla une nouvelle fois : Pourquoi son bébé était il ainsi ? qu'est ce qui avait causé sa peine ?

_-Si elle te voyait , elle te botterai le derrière pour broyer ainsi du noir à cause d'elle…_

« De qui parle t-il ? » songea ¨Phoebe en fronçant les sourcils .

_Chris sourie à cette pensée et regarda Enkil, sérieux :_

_-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé …_

_-Pour lever les scellés qu'ont posé sur tes pouvoirs les fondateurs…._

Tous se tournèrent vers Leo qui semblait tout aussi surpris . Il leva les mains pour marquer son innocence :

-Je vous jure que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ….

---------------

_14/15 ans .Chris est dans le Q.G de la Résistance , Bianca et Enkil à ses côtés .Tous portaient une longue cape noire ._

_Chris tenait pas le col un homme et pointait une épée sur sa gorge . Dire que Chris était furieux est un euphémisme songea Phil en regardant son frère .Il bouillait littéralement de rage et ses yeux n'étaient que Haine et colère._

Piper eut froid dans le dos en voyant son fils et elle n'était pas la seule , la voix de Leo la fit sursauter :

-Peter ! C'est Peter Thompson ! s'exclama t-il effaré . « C'est le chef des Fondateurs .

-Mais …pourquoi Chris l'attaquerait-il ? Ce n'est pas que je ne soit pas d'accord avec lui . Au contraire… »ajouta Paige . Personne ne fit de commentaires. Tous savait que la jeune sorcière vouait une haine viscérale aux fondateurs depuis qu'ils avaient failli l'an passé tuer sa fille Patty .

_-Alors c'est à cause de vous que Wyatt a mal tourné ! cracha Chris . « Mais ça ne vous suffisez pas , pas vrai ? Vous avez mis des scellés sur mes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que je devienne adulte… » Le vieillard en guenille tressaillit . « Mais crétins que vous êtes ! Vous les Membres du Conseil des Anciens n'avez pas pu L'empêcher hein ? Vous vous êtes laissé dupé et vous lui avez donné la plus grande partie de mes pouvoirs! » Le sol de la salle se mit à trembler . Le vieil homme chercha de l'aide , mais autour de lui il ne rencontra chez les dizaines de personnes présentent que dégoût , mépris et Haine. Plusieurs semblaient même céder à la tentation de le tuer sur le champs _.(Leo en vit plusieurs regarder leurs armes avant de détourner une nouvelle fois leur attention sur l'homme et Chris . )_ « Voilà ce que je pense de vous, fondateurs » Il lui cracha au visage et sorti de la pièce . Un à un , toutes les personnes présentent sortirent , crachant sur le visage du vieillard et plusieurs ne se génèrent pas de lui lancer des malédictions . _La dernière chose que vit Leo fut le vieillard emporté par deux gardes , hurlant .

Leo ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux . Comment les fondateurs ont-il pu se tromper à ce point ?Donner les pouvoirs de Chris à Wyatt et mettre sous scelles ceux ci ? Il n'avait même pas été mis au courant !

-Ce n'est pas le pire Leo . , dit Prue avec un sourire froid . » Quelques mois après vous les fondateurs avaient encore une fois trahi Chris (Leo crut que son cœur s'était arrêter de battre : qu'avaient-il fait d'autres ?)… »Elle cria furieuse « Vous vous êtes alliés à Wyatt ! Deux bases de défenses ont été brisée grâce à vous et vous avez livré tout ceux qui s'étaient mis sous votre protection : Femmes, Enfants, …vous les avez livrés à Wyatt .

-Qu … Quoi !

-Il n'y a eu AUCUN survivant ! continua d'hurler Prue, les yeux emplis de larmes . « Aucun ! Seul un petit garçon réussit à s'échapper , mais blessé à mort il réussit juste délivrer le message .Leo ce garçon n'avait que 10 ans et il est mort de ses blessures quelques heures plus tard ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur vous les fondateurs ! SAVEZ VOUS LA PEINE QUE VOUS AVEZ CAUSE A CES GENS !TUER DES INNOCENTS VOUS AVEZ TUER DES INNOCENT !JE N AI JAMAIS VU LES ANGES DE LA MORT AUSSI FURIEUX CONTRE VOUS ET FRANCHEMENT J EN ETAIT RAVIE !OUI RAVIE !RAVIE QUAND , CERTAINS DE CEUX CAPTURER FURIEUX SE SONT MIS A INSULTER CHRIS ET QU ILS SE SONT RETROUVE HUER ET LAPIER PAR LES RESISTANTS ET LES ENFANTS ! Quelle bonheur d'avoir entendu leur cri d'agonie pendant leur torture des semaines durant …Croyez vous que ça ne concernait pas Chris ? Des amis à lui était là ! Chris a plus de cœur que vous ! Il a pleuré des jours durant cet immense massacre ! C'était comme si chaque personne morte était un membre de sa famille , mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre non vous ne pouvez paaaaaas ! » Elle repensa à ces personnes et à toutes les autres qu'elle avait vu mourir et aussi aux mort de Bianca, Enkil et Chris …Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que durant sa tirade , elle s'était jetée sur Leo et qu'elle l'avait frappé de ses poings. Mais là s'en était trop , elle tomba à genoux , tandis que Paige et Phoebe , les yeux emplis de larmes se précipitaient pour aider leur sœur . Piper jeta un regard dur à Leo , tandis que Wyatt, ses frères et les autres hommes jetaient un regard pour certains haineux et déçus .

Leo n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Prue de le frapper . Il l'avait laissé lui faire mal et avait écouté ébahi et horrifié son discours . Comment … Comment avait-il pu faire une chose aussi monstrueuse ? Ils s'étaient livrés à Wyatt …Ils avaient tué des innocents ….Non Les larmes qui ne cessait de couler depuis les premières révélations revinrent et Leo les sentit tomber le long de ses joues .

_Enkil jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et eut un sourire :_

_-Facile…Seulement, il va me falloir que tu t'occupes de Wyatt pendant un certain moment, le temps que je prépare le sort._

_Chris hocha la tête ,un peu blême . Il avait besoin de temps ? Il lui en donnerait. Mais cela risquait d'être un peu ardu…Affronter Wyatt n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait comme ça …Comme disait celui ci vouloir l'affronter signifiait à deux choses :Avoir envie de mourir très bientôt et dans d'atroces souffrances ou être fou ….Il l'entendit frapper à la porte avec rage …._

_Enkil regarda Chris dans les yeux : il savait que ce dernier allait être furieux mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il demanda hésitant :_

_-Autre chose….je vais avoir besoin d'une des sœurs …_

_La réaction du jeune Halliwel ne se fit pas attendre. Il se leva violemment :_

_-Il est hors de question qu'elles viennent se mettre en danger !_

A ces mots, tous se révoltèrent .

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu , dit Wyatt furieux .

-CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWEL! Hurla Piper furieuse

_-Voyons Chris ! C'est quand même lord Wyatt ! Celui qui a torturé et tué parce que ça l'amusait ou par ennui ! Celui qui a commis de tels crime que …je ne peux même pas les citer sans frissonner d'horreur !IL FAUT QU ELLE VIENNE_ !

Phoebe était entièrement d'accord avec Enkil . D'après le peu qu'elle en avait entendu , Wyatt n'était pas quelqu'un à qui il fallait se frotter seul et ils ne serait pas de trop avec au moins , un sœur. Sûrement après ce que venait de lui dire son ami , il accepterait. Elle se trompait lourdement comme lui démontra la prochaine réplique de Chris :

_-Alors là cher Enkil avec toute mon affection je te répond : tu peux toujours crever !_

Leo bouillait littéralement de rage et d'inquiétude à la fois (nda curieux mélange)et il eut la surprise de voir qu'Enkil, lui aussi en avait assez de l'entêtement de son fils :

_-C EST PAS POSSIBLE D ETRE AUSSI TETU MA PAROLE ! Ecoute , ajouta Enkil en reprenant son calme. Je n'est juste pas envie que tu finisses comme… »Le mot se perdit dans sa gorge tandis que des larmes montaient aux yeux des deux adolescent ._

_Il reprit :_

_Tu sais le cadeau que tu as reçu il y a deux semaine…._

_« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »songea Chris les yeux hantés_

_------------------ _

_Deux semaines plus tôt ._

_Chris était attablé dans la salle à manger en compagnie de toute sa famille . Il s'amusait à faire léviter le toasteur lorsque la voix de sa mère, montant de la cuisine lui demanda : _

_-Chris chéri, tu peux aller chercher le courrier s'il te plait ?_

_-Pas de problème Maman …_

_Chris se leva et se dirigea vers la porte . Alors qu'il déposait le courrier sur la table du salon, son regard s'arrêta sur un colis qui était pour lui . Il regarda autour , aucun nom d'expéditeur n'était envoyé .Intrigué il prit la décision de l'ouvrir dans sa chambre . _

_Une fois dans sa chambre, Chris ouvrit le paquet …_

Tous étaient très inquiet et leur cœur battait à tout rompre . Il s'attendait à tout mais rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qui allait suivre…

_Chris écarquilla les yeux et tira la chose par les cheveux : il se retrouva face à face avec la tête ensanglantée de Bianca …Décapitée_ .

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre ; Piper et Phoebe hurlèrent de peur . Phoebe s'empressa de calmer Mel qui avait fondu en larmes . Les jumeaux n'étaient guères mieux et s'accrochaient à Wyatt qui tremblait . Cole et Leo était livide . Paige fut celle qui hurla le plus et le plus fort . Elle tomba à genoux et avait du mal à reprendre son calme malgré les réconfort de Richard :

-Bianca ! Bianca !Bianca … »Elle ne cessait de répétait son nom . Prue les larmes coulant le long de ses joues se jeta dans les bras de sa demi-sœur.

_Chris lui aussi hurla …Il hurla hurla hurla, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la tête de son amie, de sa fiancée , de la femme qu'il avait aimée …Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ; Avant de se téléporter quelque part( à priori chez Enkil et sur le Golden Bridge )pour ne plus réapparaître avant plusieurs jours._

Un message tomba alors de sa poche et Prue le lit à Haute voix pour que tous puisse l'entendre:

_-Joyeux anniversaire en avance , signé …Wyatt ._

Instinctivement , Piper se tourna vers son fils aîné et son cœur faillit de briser encore plus (si cela était possible) . Il semblait plus mort que vivant et était tombé à genoux , incapable de parler , les yeux écarquillés . Ainsi c'était donc lui qui avait fait ça …Ce cadeau si horrible , si … Il se mit à se détester lui même et hurla sa rage et son dégoût de lui même . Prue, qui néanmoins pardonnait à Wyatt, se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura :

-Cet homme n'est pas toi Wyatt …Ne t'inquiète pas . Jamais tu ne seras comme ça .

Wyatt sembla se calmer dans les bras de sa tante et lui jeta un regard reconnaissant . Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur .

Phoebe, elle aussi pleurait . Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que signifiait que de savoir la personne qu'on aimait morte. Elle se rappela de sa douleur lorsque Cole mourut et n'osa imaginer celle du jeune homme. C'était tellement horrible et abjecte …Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagis elle si on lui avait envoyé comme ça, sans qu'elle si attende, la tête de Cole …Elle frissonna . Piper et Leo se tenait l'un l'autre, incapable de regarder leur fils qui avait tant souffert . Comment , Comment un tel monstre avait-il pu naître , comment eux ses parents n'avait-il rien vu à l'époque de _ce _Wyatt(nda :comprenez bien que tout font la part entre les deux Wyatt) l'ignoble personne qu'il était .

_-Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ça ….dit Enkil les larmes aux yeux . C'est déjà dur pour moi sans ELLE …Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi …_

Fin ! Enfin non je plaisante -Fin du chapitre - Franchement j 'y ai mis du temps mais ça en vaut la peine vous ne trouver pas ? J'ai essayé de rendre ça un peu triste mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mon coup . Mettez moi une rewieu alors et dite moi ce que vous en pensez .

Je l'ai posté exprès pour aujourd'hui :JOYEUX HALLOWEEN ET FETE DU SAMHAIN !A TOUS ET A TOUTES !


	3. Je ne reviendrai plus

Assumer ses responsabilités : ( le prix à payer Sequel)

de CharmedChris(ou Petites sorcières c'est pareil)

_Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est Enkil –(et encore pas le nom)_

_Personnages : _Chris Enkil, Bianca, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, et leur marsi et enfants Patty (mentionnée c'est la fille de Paige et Richard), Wyatt, Matt et Phil jumeaux de Piper et Leo, Mel fille de cole et Phoebe , Penny, Prue, Victor.

_Italique_ : le passé

Blabla de petites sorcières : Je sais que je n'ai pas updaté depuis un long moment et je m'en excuse !(Pardooooooon ! se met à genoux ) Ce chapitre est selon la tradition , pus long que tous les autres. Voilà c'est la dernière partie de mon histoire. En fait c'est fait n forme de trilogie car chacune comporte un chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu , je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire et c'est la **_première_** fois que j'écris une fic que **_je finie_** !

Je remercie pour leur rewieus tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé une je n'ai pas le temps d'y pondre je suis désolée mais c'était soit ça soit poster plus tard -

Note en passant (IMPORTANT):

J'ai vu le nombre incroyable de personne qui lise mes fics et j'ai uns question à leur poser . (aucun rapport avec les rewieu) Pourquoi tout ceux qui lisent n'écrive –t-il pas eux aussi des fics sur Chris ? Nous pauvres français avons que quelques fics (même pas une dizaine ) sur le Génial Chris, alors qu'en anglais y en a une bonne centaine ! Nous aussi on devrait en écrire tout autant ! J'invite donc tous les lecteurs de ce message et qui adore Chris à écrire des fics sur lui !

Bonne lecture

Je ne reviendrai plus …

-------------------

_Et une défunte sœur ? ça marche ? demanda une voix féminine derrière eux _

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Prue. Piper sentit la jalousie montée en elle tandis qu'elle voyait Chris ,son visage exprimant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, se jeter dans les bras de Prue.

-Tu es toujours là quand il faut : tante Prue . lança Christopher en la regardant.

--------------------------

_Chris 8ans . _

_Le petit garçon courut dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans celle ci .Il alla se jeter sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Il avait mal si mal au coeur . _

Tous pouvait le ressentir . Piper et Paige voulurent aller serrer le corps du petit garçon pour faire arrêter ses larmes qui était chacun comme un coup de poignard...Phoebe, l'empathe de la famille, était littéralement submergée par le flot de tristesse de Chris et se sentait encore plus mal que les autres si c'était possible...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Piper, incertaine de pouvoir une fois encore surmonter le fait qu'elle soit«une mauvaise mère»tandis qu'elle voyait l'image de Prue apparaître au près du jeune garçon.

_Chris tourna ses yeux emplis de larmes vers elle est sanglota : _

_-Ils ...Ils ne sont pas venus...aux soirées..._

_-Quelles soirées mon coeur ? _

_-A la remise des prix à l'école de Magie et à l'Ecole de Western Bridge ..._

Leo et Piper se regardèrent, plein d'effroi et d'incompréhension...Ils n'avaient jamais sû que l'autre n'y était pas allé , Chris ne leur ayant rien dit ils avait cru que ...

-Oh mon Dieu ...murmura Piper .

_-Personne n'est venu ?demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa colère. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête :_

_-Si, grand père, Tante Paige et oncle Richard po...Pour l'Ecole de Magie ...Ils n'étaient pas au courant pour l'autre...» _

_Il s'arrêta et regarda sa tante, les larmes brillants dans ses yeux :_

_-«Pourquoi maman et papa ne sont ils pas venus ?»demanda-t-il tandis que les larmes recommencées à couler le long de ses joues «Tous les parents sont venus même ceux de Laeticia Vorenbor qui pourtant travaillent de nuits et dont la soeur est à l'hôpital ils sont venus !Tous sont venus et moi...J'étais le seul à les attendre! »_

La douleur que ressentaient Leo et Piper était indescriptible, mais plus encore que la douleur, c'était la culpabilité qui les torturait . Leo s'en voulut de ne pas être venu et plus encore de la peine qu'il donnait à son fils ...Mais un pressentiment le tenaillait, comme si ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était que début ...et que le pire était à venir .

Wyatt eut mal au coeur de voir son jeune frère avoir tant de peine. Chris était toujours souriant, jamais il n'était triste et lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des problèmes il ne le montrait à personne, ne les disait à personne...Le jeune Halliwel s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour son petit frère...

_Prue se mordit les lèvres, désemparée par le désespoir de son neveu :_

_Tu es sûr qu'ils était au courant ?Peut être ..._

_Les pleurs de Chris redoublèrent: _

_« Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant! Le directeur les a appelé 3 fois pour le leur rappeler et je le leur ait rappelé avant de partir et j'ai même laissé un mémo magique qui était sensé allé les voir tous les deux pour le leur rappeler...Ils n'ont juste pas voulu venir pour moooooi!_

Richard regardait le petit garçon qu'il considérer comme son fils exploser en pleurs. Son coeur lui faisait mal, voir ainsi une personne qu'on aime dans une telle détesse, s'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Furieux, il se tourna vers sa belle soeur près à lui crier dessus mais la peine qu'il lui vit l'en empêcha et à la place, il se tourna vers Paige qui se serrait contre lui les larmes coulant contre ses joues.

_Le petit garçon enfoui son cou plus profondément au creux de l'épaule de Prue qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il continua à pleurer dans l'étreinte affective de sa tante. Enfin, il sembla se clamer et ses sanglots cessèrent petit à petit : _

Les Halliwel crurent que la scène était finie, que ce qu'ils avaient vu était le plus horrible mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui allait arriver:

_-TantePrue ? Souffla -t-il dans un murmure ._

_-Oui mon trésor..._

_-Pourquoi papa et maman ne m'aiment-ils pas ? _

Ces quelques mots provoquérent un choc au sein de la famille .Leo en fut dévasté, il avait donc été un si mauvais père que ça ? En tentant de protéger son fils, il n'avait fait que l'éloigner de lui et le repousser .Mais plus que tout autre s'était le calme avec lequel Chris avait dit cela ...Piper songeait à la même chose, comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait-il donc penser une telle chose ? Quelle horrible mère elle faisait, elle avait envie de crier, de se jeter aux genoux de son fils pour lui demander pardon, reprendre sa place de mère qu'elle avait semble-t-il léguée à Prue et Paige ...Une haine viscérale la prit pour les deux femmes et une profonde jalousie l'étreignit .

Leo se tourna vers Paige et Richard, bien que tous deux soit choqués, ils ne semblaient pas surpris outre mesure . En fait il semblait même déjà le savoir...

_Chris leva les yeux vers sa tante et continua :_

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal Tante Prue? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils m'en veuillent ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi: j'ai travaillé dur, j'ai essayé d'être gentil et toujours souriant , de ne pas faire de bêtises...DIS MOI TANTE PRUE , cria -t-il en se remettant à pleurer, la vue brouillé par les larmes, DIS MOI CE QUE J AI FAIT DE MAAL ! J AI SAUVE LEUR VIE,CELLE DE MILLIONS DE GENS...J AI FAIT TOUT !**TOUT **CE QU ON ME DEMANDAIT DE FAIRE! JE NE DEMANDE POURTANT PAS GRAND CHOSE EN RETOUR! ... DIS MOI TANTE PRUE! POURQUOI ?POOURQUOI EST CE QU ILS NE M AIIIIIMENT PAAAAAAS... !_

_Prue le prit entre ses bras et le serra contre elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues... _

Leo ne tentait plus de refouler ses larmes. La douleur qu'il ressentait était elle qu'il aurait préférer mourir sur-le-champs... Ainsi donc Chris croyait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Comment un enfant si jeune pouvait-il tenir de tels propos ? Chacun de ses cris de désespoirs avait été comme une nouvelle blessure pour l'être de lumière. Il s'en voulut ne pas être venus, de ne pas avoir été là chaque fois que son fils l'avait appelé , il s'en voulait de le voir dans un tel état de désespoir et tout ça ...par sa faute ...

--------------------------------

_10 ans. _

_Le trio se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Bianca était allongée sur le lit, le visage enfouit entre ses bras . Chris était assis, les genoux repliés sous lui. Enkil était de l'autre côté de la pièce, adossé à une poutre , débout, la jambe gauche repliée derrière lui et son bras droit lui servant d'appuis sur le mur.Son visage arborait un air grave et sérieux, les sourcils froncés le regard dur._

_-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda très inquiète Prue alors qu'elle venait de se matérialiser au centre de la pièce. Qu'avez vous mes chéris? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que personne ne lui répondait. _

_-Ce n'est rien tante Prue on est juste ...on a ...on est ...»incapable de continuer Bianca fondit en larmes. Prue la serra dans ses bras et regarda ses deux «neveux»,restés jusqu'alors silencieux. _

_-On en a juste assez ...assez d'être constamment ignoré , rabroué, oublié! Dit Chrs avec rage . _

_-Wyatt a commis un massare en Asie...Il s'est éclipsé là-bas et a tué un village entier...Il ne reste aucun survivant:hommes femmes, enfants, vieillards tout y est passé même les animaux ! Chris a tenté de prevenir Piper , Leo et Phoebe mais ils ont tous défendu leur fils et leur neveu. »Il fit une grimace et les imita «Christopher! Jamais ton frère ne ferait une chose pareille! Comment peux-tu le calomnier ainsi , lui qui t'aime tant et blablabla...»_

_-J'ai été accusé par la suite. On trouvait ça bizarre, continua Chris avec rage, bizarre que je sois toujours au courant des massacres avant qu'ils n'aient eu lieu... _

_-Qu'est...Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait? Ils t'ont sûrement lancé un sort pour savoir la vérité ou fait une potion ! _

Chris éclata d'un rire sans joie qui fit frissonner l'assistance .

_-Tante Prue, voyons! C'est mal connaîre Wyatt ! ...Il a réussi à convaincre Piper et Leo de mon «innocence» en disant que je devait souffrir de crises de nevrose ... _

Les Halliwel sursautèrent et tous furent envahi d'un intense sentiment de culpabilité. Névrosé...C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient surnommé Chris alors qu'il était venus pour changer le futur . Piper s'en voulut de ne pas avoir alors fait plus attention à l'expression sombre et au regard voilé du jeune homme lorsqu'elles le taquinaient avec ce surnom. Mais de toutes les soeurs, ce fut Phoebe quis se sentit le plus mal ...Elle avait souvent utilisé contre le visiteur du futur ce sobriquet et malgré son don d'empathie elle n'avait jamais perçus à quel point sa pouvait lui faire de la peine ...

_-Ils n'ont quand même pas fait ça ! Hurla Prue qui voyait où le jeune sorcier voulait en venir._

_-J'ai rendez vous demain avec le psychiatre pour...parler de mon traitement. Remarque, continua -t-il avec un sourire sarcastique ,j'ai de la chance! Il n'accepte pas les moins de 13 ans , je ne peux donc pas me faire interner. Tant pis, se sera pour une prochaine fois... »Il se tut un instant et regarda son ami . Enkil est l'hérité du trône et de ce fait il a le droit à un ...traitement spécial...Son père estime qu'il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul et ordre est donné pour que personne ne lui parler ou ne communique avec lui, pour le forger... _

_-Et ce tant que je ne serai pas roi! Ma famille, mes amis m'ont tourné le dos lorsque j'ai eu 100 ans ! J'en ai le triple aujourd'hui et personne ne m'a depuis reparlé! Je vis comme un paria dans mon propre château» crâcha-t-il avec haine. «quant à Bianca...Sa mère et sa famille se sont fait assassiné, devine par qui? Wyatt! _

_-Il ...les ...a tous...tué...Même mes cousins, les bébés...IL NE RESTE PLUS PERSONNE » sanglota-t-elle Il les as tué devant moi et ...Je ...JE N AI RIEN PU FAIRE! _

Le coeur de Piper se brisa. Elle n'avais jamais appréciée la Phoenix, la considérant comme opportuniste et responsable de la mort de Chris...Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'elle avait vécu des choses si horribles...

Phoebe eut un haut le corps, la jeune fills dont l'image de la tête décapitée ne cessait de lui revenir en tête était là, devant elle, pleurant entre les bras de sa soeur sans se douter un instant qu'elle subirait le même sort que sa famille.

_Prue serra la fillette contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les quatre avant que Bianca ne lâche _

_-Je suis désolée Chris ...Mais tu as plus besoin de Tante Prue que moi, on doit lui dire..._

_-Bianca! ...Fais comme tu veux ...»dit-il en changeant d'avis, l'air sombre _

_-Chris est accusé du meutre de Paige ..._

_-QUOI! _

-QUOI ? Hurla la concernée ! Qui est assez stupide pour croire que Chris ...

_-Paige est morte à cause des Démons d'Alfar! Ils étaient tous là quand elle a succombé ! _

_Chris éclata d'un rire froid, maladif : _

_-Mon cher frère les a convaincu, plutôt facilement en fait...Selon lui j'aurai abusé de la Magie les faisant venir ici ...Phoebe, Darryl...Tous refusent désormais de me parler ! Comme si j'aurai pu la tuer ! Ou vouloir sa moooooooooort »pleura-t-il alors que son rire se muait en sanglots. «C'est hila...rant non ?**Moi **attenter à ...la vie de Tante Paige ! La seule personne vivante à part grand père ...qui m'ai ...jamais aimé... _

_-...L'une des rares à avoir veillée sur nous et nous avoir sécher nos larmes...Qui nous...a encouragé à garder espoir... »pleura Bianca _

_-...Qui a toujours fait en sorte que malgré nos disputes on se raccomodait toujours...La seule qui m'est accepté ,avec Victor...»continua Enkil, la voix tremblante._

_-...La seule personne qui m'aimait pour ce que je suis ...Elle est ...morte...et je suis responsable de sa mort. _

-Non Chris!pleura Paige, émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tu n'es pas responsable de ma mort!

Tous se taisaient . Phoebe et Piper s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi pu accuser leur propre fils et neveu d'avoir commis...une chose aussi horrible...

-------------------------

Chris 11 ans. Il est dans la même pièce que précédemment avec Enkil et Bianca...Prue était matérialisée à côté d'eux . Ils arboraient tous les trois du noir et pleurait sans retenue.

-...Quand a eu lieu cette scène ? Demanda Wyatt ,livide, les yeux brillants . Elle fait partie de ce monde n'est ce pas ?

-Il s'agit du lendemain de l'enterrement de papa ...»répondit Prue. Piper ferma les yeux, elle sentait les larmes venir à nouveau

(Victor Benett a dans ce monde était tué par des démons et les trois enfants ni les autres Halliwel n'ont rien pu faire pour le protéger)

_-Tante Prue,...pourquoi somme nous toujours les responsables ?demanda Bianca, les larmes coulants le long de ses petites joues. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde nous déteste tant ?_

_-Tante Prue qu'est ce qu'on leur a fait ?_

_-Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde nous tourne le dos? _

_La pauvre Prue ne savait où donner de la tête. C'était un spectacle si poignant que de les voir ainsi dans un tel état d'immense désepoir ...Elle regarda les trois enfants, Bianca était assise sur le lit, Chris avait la tête enfoui entre ses bras, les genoux repliés contre lui . Enkil était contre le mur, un bras cachant ses yeux .Seul le tremblement convulsif de son corps laissait témoigner de ses pleurs . _

_-Pourquoi sommes nous obligés de vivre ? _

_Prue, surprise et effrayée par la question soudaine de Bianca sursauta :_

_-Qu..quoi ?_

_Chris tourna vers elles ses yeux rouge, durs ,froids, malades mais surtout emplis de desespoir. Il demanda presque implorant : _

_-Oui, Tante Prue pourquoi devons nous vivre ? Pour qui ?_

_-Tout le monde a une raison de vivre , un but dans la vie ...Tout le monde sauf nous ... »continua Enkil, les yeux pleins de larmes . Qu'est ce qu'on a tante prue ?Qu'est ce qu'on a qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ?_

_- Mais voyons vous avez des amis, de la famille..._

_Les trois enfants éclatèrent d'un rire froid, maladif qui glaça le sang des Halliwel : _

_-Une famille Tante Prue ? Voilà près de 10 ans que toute ma famille est morte ...Qu'elle a été assasinée! Depuis je suis seule et je vis seule...Pas d'amis après tout qui voudrait devenir amis avec un Phoenix ? _

_-Et moi Tante Prue ? Crois tu vraiment que je fasse parti de la famille ? En ai je déjà fait partie ? Avant on m'accusait des pires choses, maintenant on m'ignore . Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, ma mère ne s'occupe jamais de moi ... _

_-Et tes frères, Et Paige? Et Richard ? Patty ?et Wyatt! Tu as pensé à ton frère Wyatt ?_

_Une ombre sembla passer dans les yeux du jeune garçon à ce nom mais elle disparut bien vite ._

_-Ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans moi , ils l'ont toujours fait ...Je leur causerai plus de peine que de joie .Je n'apporte que les soucis...Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi !_

_-Qui nous aime ?Comment quelqu'un qui nous aime peut-il nous tourner ainsi le dos dans le passé ? Mon père lui, n'a pas appris de ses erreurs et même si moins de personne me dénigrent, le plus important, ma famille, m'oublie ... »dit Enkil._

_-Vide... _

_-Chagrin ... _

_-Solitude ..._

_-Tu parles d'une vie ! Hurla Enkil en donnant des coups de poings furieux sur les murs, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues . J'en ai marre tu m'entends! Grand père est partit je me sens encore plus seul que d'habitude! J'ai envie de tout détruire ,de tout briser autour de moi!Et j'ai mal si mal... _

_-Cette douleur tante Prue qui nous fait tant souffrir, qui nous donne l'impression d'un petit couteau qu'on enfonce dans notre ceour. Fais la s'arrêter! S'il te plait...»la supplia Bianca, s'il te plait arrête -laaaa...cria-t-elle en fondant en larmes une nouvelle fois. Prue la serra contre elle et lui caressa les chveeux, tentant de son mieux de calmer la fillette : _

_-Mes Chéris, je sais que c'est difficile, et je vois toute vos souffrances, papa vous a quitté ...Mais ces sentiments , ce mal que vous ressentez en vous est ce que tout être vivant a en l..._

_-ALORS-JE-NE-VEUX-PAS-ETRE-VIVANT! Cria Enkil, faisant trembler la terre. Prue quitta Bianca et sans un mots, alla prendre Enkil entre ses bras et le serra contre elle. Ce geste surprit de prime abord le jeune garçon qui n'était pas habitué à une telle étreinte, laissant moins souvent que Bianca et Chris trasnparaitre ses émotions. Mais être serré contre sa Tante lui prodiguait un tel bien, et alors qu'il se serrait un peu plus contre elle, il sentait comme un énorme poids qui se déchargeait de ses épaules: _

_-Mon trésor, tu as le droit de pleurer rien ne te l'interdit et personne ne te jugeras, je te le promets... »murmura-t-elle. Il y avait un tel amour dans ses paroles, une telle inquiètude dans sa voix que comme Bianca, Enkil laissa toute sa peine se déverser en lui et pleura... _

_Les trois enfants aimaient tellement leur tante Prue. Elle seule les avait aimé dès le début et les aimaient toujours. Avant quand Paige était morte, Victor avait eu une violente dispute avec Leo , quand tous tournait le dos à Chris. Ils n'avaient pu le voir à leur guise, en chachette et seuelement quelques fois par semaine et jamais bien longtemps...Enkil et Bianca adoraient cette Tante adoptive qu'ils auraient volontiers appelés «maman», si la pudeur et la crainte d'être rejeté ne les avait arrêté. Il s'était toujours sentit quelqu'un lorsqu'il était près d'elle et pas seulement une gêne, un parasite qu'on chercher à éliminer...Il savait que Bianca n'avaitpas eu la chance de connaître sa famille et que Chris ressentait la même chose que lui...C'était pour cela d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient si proches..._

_Ses sanglots cessèrent et il resta un moment entre ses bras protecteurs...Jusqu'à ce que des bruits retentissent de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'une jeune femme aux long cheveux roux apparaissent. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle arborait une robe et un bandeau noire dans les cheveux : _

_-Tante Paige !_

_-Enkil, Bianca, Chris ...»_

_La jeune femme était si bouleversée qu'elle ne remarquat pas la dispartion d'une quatrième personne qui se trouvait alors là. Elle sauta dans les bras des trois enfants : _

_-Je sais ce que vous ressentez, ...Victor était comme un père pour moi aussi ...Et sa mort nous a tous ébranlé, mais songez qu'il ne serez pas heureux de vous voir ainsi vous morfondre sur sa mort. Rappelez vous ce qu'il disait ; «le jour où je mourrai vous danserai la rumba en pensant à moi »...A mon avis il devait avoir un peu bu»ajout a-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle continua à leur raconter des anecdotes sur leur grand père et tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble , tentant de redonner le sourire aux jeunes enfants...A la surprise générale, Richard ne tarda pas à venir et a ajouter son grain de sel . La jeune femme dû néanmois partir assez vite à cause de Piper qui l'avait appelée. Elle laissa donc les trois enfants seuls, quelque peu perdus dans leurs émotions ._

_Chris était sans doute le plus ébranlé . Il avait été heureux que ses Tantes viennent l'une après l'autre prendre de ses nouvelles...Même Richard était venu! Pourtant, rien ne pouvait effacer sa douleur : _

_-A la maison c'est normal tout le monde est triste de la mort de grand père...»murmura -t-il, les yeux pleins de larmes, à ses deux amis .«Et voilà, je me remets à pleurer! J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule ... encore une fois tout est de ma faute ... _

_-Chris tu n'es pas ridicule pas plus que ce n'est de ta faute ...Grand père a été tué par des démons d'Orgisn ! ..._

_-C'est de MA faute Bianca! C'est la mienne ! Si j'avais sû soigner, si j'avais appris à le faire j'aurais peut être pu , j'aurai sans doute... _

_-Chris, tu te fait du mal pour rien, »lui dit Enkil en voyant que le jeune sorcier revenait sur ce qui le tracassait depuis l'Evènement . De plus, ni Wyatt ni Leo n'ont pu le sauver. Et tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas savoir soigner, Tante Paige non plus ...Je suis sûr que ce don finira par venir ... _

_-C'est la deuxième fois! La deuxième fois que ça m'arrive !Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention à grand père ! Au lieu de tant faire attention à moi ...A QUOI CA SERT D ETRE UN ETRE DE LUMIERE SI ON NE PEUT PAS SOIGNER? Hurla le jeune garçon en martelant le sol de ses poings ensanglanté, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues . Enkil et Bianca le regardaient, peinés , partageant sa souffrance tandis qu'il pleurait . GRAND PEEEERE! GRAND PERE PARDONNE MOI! JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEE... _

_----------------------------------------_

-Comment ! S'exclama Piper en tombant à genoux, pleurant. Comment j'ai ainsi pu me méprendre sur Chris . Mon bébé était en plein désespoir et je ne suis même pas là pour le réconforter! Pire je suis la cause de ce désespoir ...

-Ainsi il a cru qu'on le détestait ...Il a cru qu'on ne lui témoignait que de l'indifférence. » murmura Leo en aussi piteuse état que Piper. Prue les regardait, partagée entre la pitié et la joie. Ils avaient tant fait souffrir ses bébés et ils étaient morts par leur faute **_pour_** eux...Mais leur souffrance faisait peine à voir .

-Je narrive pas à croire que Chris ait ainsi réussi à cacher ses émotions...Je savais que la mort de grand père l'avait ébranlé comme nous tous...Jamais je n'aurais...Je ne pouvais imaginer» les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Wyatt alors qu'il parlait . Mel lança :

-Quand on reverra Chris, il va falloir lui parler ...

-...Et s'excuser...

«Mais ...Efface-t-on le passé ?»

-Je ferai une bien mauvaise tante auquel cas !

Phoebe reçut cette phrase comme une gifle. Elle qui s'était toujours targuée sd'être la plus cool et la meilleure des tantes. En réalité, elle n'était qu'une horrible bonne femme qui pensait plus à son boulot qu'à sa famille. Elle serra un peu plus fortement Mel contre elle. Oui quand elle verrait Chris...elle se mettrait à genoux et lui demanderait pardon

Les deux adolescent la regardèrent en souriant . Chris reprit plus grave :

-Bien .Maintenant que Tante Prue est là …Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller m'occuper de Wyatt. Ajouta –t-il plus pâle mais déterminé .

Il se dirigea alors vers un coin de la pièce et traça une rapide rune sur le mur.

-Qu'est ce que ...

Soudain, sous les yeux éberlués des Halliwels :Les briques et le papier peint disparurent pour révéler une cachette ou des dizaines d'armes et de potions se côtoyait ainsi que diverses autres choses.

-Est ce que je suis la seule à me demander pourquoi notre Neveu à un **arsenal **d'armes dans son **mur** ?

-C'est trop coool ! s'exclamèren Matt et Phil

-Quand on reverra Chris ...

-...faudra lui demander de nous le refaire !

-Un peu de calme vous deux, je refuse de vous voir avec des objet aussi dangereux entre les mains... »lança Piper dont l'autorité maternelle avait repris le dessus

-Mais c'est pas juste Chris en a bien lui !

-Depuis combien de temps au juste ? Demanda Leo en se tournant ves Prue qui regardait Chris

-Je l'ignore .La première fois que je l'es vu avec une arme dans cette vie il avait 4 ans je crois...

-QUOI! » hurla Piper . Tu veux dire que ça fait plus de dix ans que mon fils joue avec des armes ! Je croyais qu'on avait placé des détecteurs contre Matt et Phil( Eh!) qui devait sonner à chaque fois qu'une arme était entre les main d'un enfant.

-Ca ne marche pas exactement comme ça...Ces armes sont entreposées ici depuis des siècles et ne suivent aucune réelle vie ...Ils sont en quelque sorte entre plusieurs mondes et Chris ne peut les invoquer que s'il se souvenait de sa vie passée ...Lorsqu'il les maniait, ce n'était non pas en tant qu'enfant de 4 ans mais plutôt comme jeune homme de 18 ans...

-C'est pour ça que le détecteur ne marchait pas, les armes sont là sans y être et d'une certaine façon ce n'est pas un enfant mais un adulte qui y touchait . »récapitula Leo

-Je me demande si il nous laissera y toucher ... WHAAAAA! Hurla Phil surexcité

Chris prit une épée à poignée incrustée de rubis et de diamants. Elle était sertie de l'emblème des Halliwel et du pouvoir des Trois

-Elle est magnifique ...murmura Paige en la regardant .

-Je l'ai offerte à Chris dans l'autre vie pour ses 8 ans ...»répondit Prue avec un sourire en voyant le regard du jeune garçon la caresser. C'était sans compter sur Piper :

-TU AS OFFERT UNE ARME MORTELLE A UN GAMIN DE MEME PAS 10 ANS !

-C'était pour qu'il se défende **Piper**, lança t-elle venimeuse. Car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué , Chris ne **bénéficie **pas d'un grand soutien sur ce point de vue .

La pique fit mouche, et la sorcière passa du rouge au vert plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation

-En tout cas elle est vraiment splendide. »siffla Matt qui ne semblait pouvoir en détacher ses yeux .

. Il mit aussi quelque potions dans un sac anti –choc et s'apprêta à se téléporter lorsque la poigne ferme de Prue l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers elle et rencontra ses yeux noirs brillants :

-Christopher Halliwel si tu ne restes pas vivant jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini cette potion j'irai moi même te réveiller d'entre les morts et te botter le derrière!

Christopher eut un sourire et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ….

Piper était nerveuse si Prue elle même semblait sur le point de pleurer c'est que la situation devait vraiment être grave. Elle avait certes vu de quoi Lord Wyatt était capable mais elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait ni à s'imaginer à quoi pouvait s'abaisser ce démon . Le ton et l'air grave de Chris et d'Enkil n'était pas non plus pour la rassurer .

Il s'éclipsa alors juste derrière son frère et le vit tambourinant furieusement à sa porte:

-Ma porte ne t'a rien fait Wyatt alors cesse de la martyriser ! lança –t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant .

-Chris a toujours eu un don pour ça .»lança Cole alors qu'il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait observé alors qu'il était dans la Zone Vide .

Wyatt se tourna alors lentement vers lui , le visage mauvais :

-Christy ! Je me demandais quand tu finirais par sortir de ta cachette…

Il fit soudain apparaître un boule d'énergie et la lança contre son jeune frère. Celui –ci qui l'avait vu venir plongea derrière le canapé . La boule alla s'écraser dessus faisait sortir les plumes qui le rembourraient. Aussi rapide que l'éclair , Chris riposta en lançant plusieurs boules d'énergie et de feu . Bientôt des centaines de Boules flottaient dans le manoir, s'écrasant un peu partout. Les deux jeunes hommes qui savaient tout deux léviter, volaient d'un coin à un autre de la pièce .

-Je ne me pose plus la question de savoir pourquoile Manoir était dans un tel état »dit Matt en espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Sa mère semblait en effet au bord de la crise de nerf, sa Tante Paige semblait vouloir crier toutes les trois secondes quant à Phoebe elle devait contrôler son pouvoir d'empathie car elle semblait tout aussi surexcité que lui et Phil lorsqu'ils allaient à Disneyland et ne cessait d'encourager Chris . Pour peu, elle aurait fait apparaître du pop corn ou une banderoles marquée avec «Go Chris»dessus. Lui aussi était aussi surexcité qu'elle et ne cessait de poussait des cris d'ébahissement et de ravissement: leur frère était tellement cool !

Chris s'arrêta alors , perché sur le lourd lustre et lança une potion sur Wyatt qui se trouvait sur l'armoire contenant la porcelaine.

Chris vit son frère se déplacer rapidement pour venir l'attaquer , aussi sauta-t-il du lustre.

Une fois à terre, il réussit à bloquer l'attaque de Wyatt. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent . Tout cela en une fraction de seconde .

-J'ai dû manquer un épisode là . Fit Phoebe tandis qu'elle voyait son neveu et Lord Wyatt disparaître pour réapparaitre à différents moment . Depuis quand il est possible de se téléporter (2)...

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils se téléporte ... » lança Leo «Ils se déplacent juste très vite ..C'est impressionnant je n'avais jamais vu cela ...

-Parce que tu arrive à les voir ? Je ne vois que des éclats d'épées et des bruits de métal. C'est stressant!

-Privilège d'être un être de Lumière et un Fondateur j'imagine ...»répliqua-t-il alors qu'il voyaient les épées s'entrechoquer de nouveau et son fils cadet regardait Lord Wyatt à quelques centièmètre de son visage avec une telle haine qu'il en eut froid dans le dos.

«Si Chris me regarde un jour comme ça , je deviendrai fou ... »

-Tu as fait des progrès Christopher. Murmura-t-il . Mais tu n'es malheureusement pas de taille contre moi!

Il envoya alors une énorme boule d'énergie sur la poitrine de son frère sous les cris des Hallwiel . Instinctivement Piper tenta de la figer , elle voyait la doueur tordre les traits de son fils .et maudit Lord Wyatt de lui infliger une telle souffrance.

Chris sentit la boule d'énergie lui brûler l'intérieur et fut projetait en arrière sous une importante lumière bleuâtre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ! Hurla Phoebe les ongles plantés dans ses joues . Ce n'est pas normal ! Une boule d'énergie disparaît normalement , elle ne grossit pas !...

Mais la suite fut encore plus étrange . Chris posa ses deux mains sur la face de l'énorme boule et tentant d'oublier l'horrible douleur sauta par dessus .

-Depuis quand on peut sauter pardessus une boule d'énergie ?

-Je sais pas mais c'est truc à tenter !

Il vit alors son jeune frère se précipiter vers lui , l'épée brandit au dessus de sa tête .

-Il est fou il va se faire tuer! Hurla Cole près à utiliser lui aussi ses pouvoirs . Les soeurs plus leur maris et enfants se mirent à hurler

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir me vaincre avec ça ! Lança Wyatt en se jetant sur lui et en le transperçant d'un coup, un sourire de béatitude aux lèvres .

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! hurlèrent Paige et Wyatt en se précipitant vers Chris la scène. Phoebe se cachait les yeux tandis que Piper était pâle comme un fantôme et au bord de l'évanouissement .Leo semblait sur le point de rejoindre sa femme alors qu'il voyait l'expression de douleur de son fils . Son fils...Son fils était mort !

-REGARDEZ! Hurla Richard. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal .

Wyatt écarquilla les yeux tandis que son épée s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la poitrine de Christopher. Il la ressortit précipitamment et se tournant tenta de bloquer l'attaque de son jeune frère. Il réussit à faire dévier l'épée de Chris tandis que ce dernier lâchait un cri de rage .Mais trop tard ! L'adolescent avait réussit à lui faire une profonde et longue éraflure sur la joue . Wyatt sentit la lame contre sa joue et une douleur le prendre . Sa grimace de douleur se changea bientôt en colère lorsqu'il sentit le sang perler.

-J'ai pas tout suivi là ...

-Je n'étais pas là, répondit Prue les yeux dans le vague . Chris a dû utiliser une sorte d'illusion ou quelque chose dns le genre et ça a bien failli marcher...

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie »s'exclama Matt dont le teint avait viré au vert .

-Mon coeur ne va pas tenir si Chris me refait un tel coup... »dit Wyatt une main sur sa poitrine

Tous était soulagé . Chris était vivant . Pendant un bref laps de temps,ils avaient crus que le jeune garçon était mort... .C'était idiot ! Les gentils ne meurent pas et Prue n'était que l'exception à la règle , n'est ce pas ?

-Lord Wyatt a l'air furieux ...

Furieux était un euphémisme, songea Wyatt en voyant sa copie maléfique . Il avait l'air complètement fou de rage ! Et pour la première fois de sa vie ...Wyatt eut peur de lui meêm et de ce qu'il pouvait faire aux autres :

-Comment ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Comment as tu osé faire ça! »Il sembla se parler à lui même Ce gamin… ce morveux…. Cette **chose**( Leo, furieux: Cette chose !) a défiguré mon beau visage! Aller plus loin que personne d'autre auparavant ! Comment un nain tel que lui avait – il pu ne serait-ce que me toucher ! MOI !LORD WYATT !

Leo vit le visage de son fils se décomposer affreusement tandis que Phoebe et Piper poussait un cri . Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il pâlit, il venait de voir le Diable à l'état pur : Wyatt Le Terrible , Lord Wyatt était là…

Quand ce dernier tourna ses yeux vers lui : Chris eut froid dans le dos et avala difficilement sa salive. Personne ne pouvait lui en tenir riguer, tous tremblait litteralement sous la noirceur du regard et la haine qui se dégageait de lui . Phoebe, était livide et se retrneait à grande peine de ne pas s'enfuir tellement ce qu'elle ressetnait était terrifiant

Wyatt lança un boule noire encre sur lui. Grâce à ses réflexes, Chris eut la présence d'esprit de se baisser à temps sous les cris de sa famille ce qui lui évita d'être réduit en cendres par la boule .

Il la sentit néanmoins lui brûler le cuir chevelu avant qu'elle n'aille exploser dans l'escalier formant un énorme trou et une odeur de bois calciné.

-Fini de jouer frérot !

Cette simple phrase fit que le sang des adultes ne fit qu'un tour . Elle semblait sonner le glas du jeune garçon et au vu de ce qu'ils avait vu de l'escalier ...Chris n'était pas de taille à lutter . Piper vit avec horreur, Lord Wyatt utiliser son pouvoir ,preuve irréfutable que malgré tout il restait bien le fils de sa mère, et expluser Chris contre la baie vitrée qui explosa en mille morceau sous l'impact . Piper pousa un hurlement et encore plus lorsqu'elle it les morceaux de verres pénétrer dans la chair de son fils . Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa lui fit encore plus de mal ...Elle aurait tout donné pour se trouver à ce moment à la place de son fils et se maudit mille et une fois de ne pas êre restée au Manoir où elle aurait été plus utile...

La suite fut la chose la plus horrible qui leur soit donné de voir .

. Wyatt se jeta alors sur lui et le projeta contre le mur , plusieurs fois .

-Alors sale morveux ! Tu croyait sincèrement pouvoir me vaincre ! Avec tes pouvoirs ! Mon pauvre même en utilisant tous les pouvoirs de l'univers tu n'arriverai à rien contre moi !Je suis le deux fois béni ! Et de plus j'ai tes pouvoirs !

Le pauvre garçon tentait de son mieux de répondre aux violents coup de son frère mais qu'importe les sorts ou les positions qu'il utilisait ; celle ci ricochait sur Wyatt .Ce dernier l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui donna de violents coups de poings dans l'estomac en éclatant de rire :

-Alors Chris ! Ca fait mal pas vrai ? Tu voudrais que j'arrête n'est ce pas !

Il lui envoya alors un violent coup de poing dans le nez qui fit saigner le garçon et lui arracher d'autre cris de douleur . Il l'envoya alors valser contre le mur le plus proche .Chris n'eut même pas la force de crier tandis que sa tête se cognait contre le mur . La douleur était trop horrible : son estomac lui faisait horriblement mal et il devait avoir une côte fêlée ….Il sentit le sang dégouliner lentement sur sa nuque et sur son visage.

Paige hyperventilait, elle ne cessait de s'eclipser et de hurler. Piper n'était guère mieux et tentait en vain de figer celui qui attaquer son fils tout en suppliant Lord Wyatt de le laisser tranquille . Phoebe hurlait à la fois d'horreur mais aussi de douleur car son empathie lui rendait le mal que Chris ressentait et si ça n'avait été les soin intensifs de son mari elle serai tombées dans les pommes. Les trois soeurs semblaient être devenues folles. Léo ne pouvait faire un geste, c'était tellement horrible : son fils était entrain de se faire tuer sous ses yeux par un fou ,qui soit dit en passant ,était son frère et éprouvait du plaisir à le voir ainsi souffrir .

Les jumeaux ne goûtaient plus du tout à la plaisanterie pas plus que Mel . Ils pleuraient eux aussi en hurlant à Lord Wyatt de cesser de frapper leur frère dont la douleur déformaient les traits .

« Pitié que cela cesse ! Que Wyatt me tue et alors je serais en paix, j'irai la retrouver… »

- WYATT! S'il te plait

Mais Wyatt ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin . En deux enjambée il fut près de lui et commença à lui asséner des coups de pieds sur la poitrine et dans l'estomac :

-Alors Chris, on fait moins le fier maintenant hein ?pas vrai ! Allez DEBOUT !

Il lui donna un coup très violent.

-DEBOUT ! » un bruit de craquement se fit entendre et Chris sentit une forte douleur au niveau des côtes .

Tous crièrent au bruit du craquement . Leo voyait fils tentait de lutter et la rage et le desepoir l'envahirent . Son fils , son Chris allait mourir torturé par son frère qui le battait à mort et qui riait à chacun de ses cris de douleur et d'agonie . Et pourtant le jeune homme refusait d'abandonner, on pouvait lire la détermination dans ses yeux et la force qui résidait en lui . Il voyait que le jeune sorcier refusait de pleurer devant son frère, qu'il défaiti chaque fois un peu plus du regard.

-Allez ! où est passé ton sourire narquois et ton air impertinent ? DEBOUT CHRISTOPHER !

Ce dernier coup brisa une autre côte au jeune Halliwel qui cette laissa échappa un énorme hurlement de douleur .

Piper crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter . Elle voyait son fils souffrir et le hurlement qu'il poussa lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête , tandis que son coeur battait de plus en plus vite.

Wyatt était plus pâle que la mort . Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, ce ...ce monstre qui attaquait son petit frère,...le torturait devant ses yeux et les leurs ...Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des ressemblances physiques avec lui et de se sentir coupable. Chris avait souffert , Chris était peut être mort à cause de LUI et pendant ce temps là lui et les autres était entrain de s'amuser à Disneyland...

Il cracha un peu de sang sous le regard visiblement heureux et ravie de Wyatt .

Tous hurlèrent d'effroi. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point cruel? Tuer quelqu'un était une chose, si horrible soit elle , mais le torturer, le frapper à mort le voir souffrir et cracher du sang avec un tel plasir ...Même les démons ne s'abaissaient pas à cela .Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de frère, ennemi soit-il!

Lorsque ce dernier le lâcha , Chris glissa le long du mur et resta là sans ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait plus la force de résister : respirer même était une douleur !il avait envie que tout cela finisse de crier pitié à son frère mais une partie de lui ,lui crier de résister et de combattre. Il ne devait pas quémander la pitié de Wyatt ! Non jamais il ne le ferait ! Il mourrait en combattant .

Wyatt hurla de rage et d'impuissance :

-Tante Prue! Supplia-t-il, s'il te plait il doit bien avoir un moyen de l'aider ! De le sauver de ce fou ...

-C'est le mot qu'il y a écrit sur son front . Fit remarquer Mel dont Phoebe avait enfin rendu la vue pour ne pas que la petite sorcière voit la scène de barbarie .Tous ce tournèrent vers la scène à nouveau et ce qu'ils virent les fit trembler de peur, et pousser à nouveau un cri d'impuissance.

-C...Comment peux...C'est si ... » Phoebe n'arrivait plus à parler . Dans son travail au journal, elle avait entendu parler des détraqués mentaux mais jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi ...répugnant.

Pendant ce temps , Wyatt qui s'amusait comme un petit fou en torturant son « frérot »avait prit la lame de son épée et traçait sur le front de Chris lemot: « fou ».

-Chris !

_L'entente de son nom et le timbre de la voix firent sursauter Chris qui ouvrit les yeux. Wyatt qui n'avait pas entendu le pas du nouvel arrivant se tourna violemment , l'épée à la main .Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres : _

_-Zakharov . Tu es venu voir comment ton ami allait ?_

_-Eloigne toi de lui Wyatt ! Tout de suite ! lança Enkil ,menaçant, les yeux lançant des éclairs. _

_Wyatt le regarda un instant , pensif puis avec un grand sourire mielleux s'écarta de Chris : _

_-Si c'est si gentiment demandé …Voyons voir comment à deux vous pouvez vous en sortir… »Il ajouta avec un sourire sarcastique : « je suis curieux de voir ça »_

_Enkil regarda avec méfiance Wyatt . Mais le cri de douleur de Chris le précipita à côté de lui et il s'agenouilla. Le jeune Halliwel était toujours inconscient . _

_-Chris ! Chris ! réveille toi ! Je t'en prie Chris écoute moi ! Chris non ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me laisser comme ça! De laisser Wyatt conquérir le monde ! Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Ne laisse pas le sacrifice de Bianca vain… »_

_A ses mots quelque choses sembla changer en Chris . Il bougea un peu et il murmura : « Bianca …. ». _

_Enkil essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il sen soit rendu compte et continua : « Oui Bianca ! Ne meurt pas sans la venger ! TU lui dois bien ça …Vas-tu laisser son meurtrier comme ça sans rien faire sans réagir ? Crois-tu qu'elle aimerai te voir comme ça ? »_

_Chris ouvrit alors les yeux sous le regard heureux d'Enkil :_

_-Je suis trop faible Enkil. Murmura Chris . Sa voix était si faible qu'Enkil dû rapprocher son oreille pour l'entendre. Il regarda son ami : sortir cette simple phrase lui avait coûté un effort considérable. Enkil prit alors son couteau et se taillada la main. Ensuite la pressent légèrement au dessus de la bouche de son ami ,y fit couler un peu de son sang. _

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils .

-Il lui donne de son sang? Beeeeerk !

-Depuis quand tu regardes petite demoiselle ?. »Phoebe replaca ensuite prestement sa main sur les yeux de sa fille tandis que Cole répondait :

-J'en ai entendu parler lorsque j'étais la Source ...Il s'agit d'une sorte de rituel vampirique : une personne au seuil de la mort peut accepter de boire le sang du vampire , ça le transforme en vampire.

-Chris va devenir un vampire ? TROP COOL!

-Pas exactement Philippe. Enkil n'est pas vraiment un vampire, c'est juste le Prince des démons , de plus pour qu'une personne se transforme en vampire il faut que celui ci est déjà commencé à boire au sang de l'humain. Or Enkil ne l'a pas fait ...

-Oui maintenant que tu le dis je crois me souvenir d'une phrase « qui boira de mon sang aura la vie éternelle » (2) . Chris ne devriendra sans doute pas un vampire mais il aura les vertus soignante du sang ... acheva Leo .

-Oui mais ...Faire une telle chose c'est prouver son amtié et sa fidélité à la personne et croyez moi ...Ces deux mots rares chez les démons sont très importants .

Et de fait, Chris sembla aller en un instant beaucoup mieux ...

Leo en fut infiniment reconnaissant au démon . Grâce à lui , Chris avait repris connaissance et plus encore, foi en son combat ...son fils était sauvé!

«...pour le moment» chuchota une horrible petite voix dans sa tête

C'est alors que l'un des plus formidables combats qu'il leur ait été donné de voir pris place. Wyatt et ses frères virent avec ébahissement tout ce dont leur frère et son ami était capable et plus encore ce dont Lord Wyatt était capable. C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Phoebe resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau lorsqu'elle vit son neveu se mettre à léviter ...Elle qui croyait être la seule de la famille Halliwel à en avoiur le pouvoir ! Leo et Richard était tout bonnement fiers de Chris et Enkil, ils se conduisait tout deux en véritables héros.

Le Combat dura plusieurs heures sous les yeux estomacqués des spectateurs qui avait repris depuis longtemps courage et en voyant qu'ls arrivaient à mettre en difficulté l'horrible Wyatt.

_Tout à coup Wyatt s'arrêta brusquement et les regarda amusé : _

_-J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous … J'espère que vous aimerez …_

_Alors qu'il disait cela une Porsche rouge passa par la baie vitrée , jetée par les pouvoirs télékinétiques de Wyatt .(ndla ceux qui ont vu Spiderman 2 quand Spiderman et sa futur fiancée sont dans le café et qu'Octopus jette sur eux la voiture …elle fait pareil) à travers la fenêtre . _

-Eh ! Ce s'rai pas la voiture de Mrs Witherspooon ! S'exclama Wyatt en reconnaissant la Porsche.

-IL EST COMPLETMENT MALADE! IL LEUR JETTE UNE VOITURE A LA FIGURE!

_-C'EST PAS VRAI IL REMET CA ! cria incrédule Enkil _

-C'est pas vrai !

-...Si on m'avait un jour dit cela !s'exclama Cole

---------------------

_Chris 12 ans , avec Bianca et Enkil dans l'arrière cour du Lycée ._

_-Alors? nerveux Christopher ? Demanda le jeune démon, avec un sourire en coin._

_-Je dois passer mon permis aujourd'hui ..._

_Bianca haussa un sourcil, narquoise : _

_-Tu n 's'rais pas un peu **jeune **?Tes pieds atteindrait même pas les pédales ! _

_-Eh! Dis tout de suite que j'suis un nain ! _

_-¨Puisque tu le dis toi- même ...Non sérieux et pourquoi tu veux passer ton permis ?_

_-J'en ai besoin pour impressionner les filles . »fit il en prenant une voix prétentieuse en changeant ses cheveux , les rendant semblable à Wyatt . « Car moi grand maître du monde qui ne respecte rien ni personne je ... _

_Tout à coup, une Mercedes grise metalisée sortant de Dieu seul sait où apparut derrière lui .Si ce n'était aux réflexes de Bianca et Enkil, Chris aurait été gravement blessé car c'était lui qui clairement été visé . La voiture frôla le bras du jeune garçon , le lui blessant légèrement , avant d'aller s'écraser à quelques mètres contre un mur . _

_Les trois adolescents se remirent bien vite sur leur pieds et restant en position de défenses quelques minutes se relaxèrent : _

_-Ah Chris tu es incorrigible , s'exclama Bianca en faisant d'une main experte son bandage, ...Wyatt déteste qu'on se moque de lui et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est le provoquer quand il est à proximité ! _

_-Quoi !_

_-Ne te fâche pas Christopher ,Bianca a juste eu très peur pour toi ... _

_Le jeune garçon regarda la sorcière avant de pousser un profond soupir : _

_-Désolé, c'est juste que c'est ma seule façon de me venger de lui ...Il veut me tuer okay mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il aille jusqu'à jeter une voiture sur nous, risquant d'exposer la Magie ._

_-Il doit bien aimer les voitures ..._

------------------

-Pourquoi Chris devait passer son permis ?demanda Wyatt en haussant un sourcil .

Prue eut son premier vrai sourire depuis le début et dit surexcitée :

-Chris a été gradé par la Resistance , il devait alors commander Aux Forces d'élite et piloter son vaisseau ...

-Attend Attend ...Tu as bien dit gradé ? Quand Chris est-il rentré dans la Resistance pour la première fois ?

-Oh en fait je n'ai jamais très bien sû ...La Resistance s'est mise en place au moment de l'enlèvement de Wyatt quand il était bébé à la suite de prédictions...Mais Chris n'y a été que tard, à 8 ans je crois ...

-Hui...Huit ans ! s'exclama Pheoebe horrifiée . C'était un an de plus que Mel ! L'empathe se savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si on lui annoncer un jour que sa fille dans un an se battrait pour sa survie dans une organisation !

_-Tu veux dire …_

_-…La blonde contre-attaque . _

-Alors là je suis plus du tout ...

_Ils se relevèrent alors tranquillement et faisant mine de dépoussiérer leur vêtements et de remettre correctement leur vêtement. Enkil se tourna vers la voiture et la main sur la bouche dit comme affolé : _

_-Ca y est ! Mrs Witherspoon va nous traîner en justice …On est bon pour le procès… _

_-….Pour l 'échafaud ouais. (_Pas tort !la connaissant cette vieille emm ...Oouille mais j'ai rien dit ! Lança Matt en se massant le crâne après s'être reçu un coup de sa mère_ . )Tu aurais pu faire attention non mais vraiment Wya ! _

_-_WYA!

Ce surnom déclancha les rires des jumeaux : . Wyatt ah aha aha c'est trop drôle !

-Wya, j'adore ce surnom! WyaWyaWya !

_-Tu devrais aussi apprendre à viser Wya ça te ferai pas de mal ._

_Entendre ce surnom tant détesté fit monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme. _

_-Bah ! Wya pou'quoi t es toute rouge ?Ca va pas ?_

_-Tu veux venir faire un tour dans le parc avec moi ma Wya_

_--------------------_

_Chris 7 ans ._

_Il était attablé devant son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa Tante Paige qui corrigeait des copies sous le sourire amusé de Chris : _

_-Non mais regarde moi ça !ces gamins vont me rendre folle ! Encore une faute...Ah non j'en ai marre ! Je vais demander à ce qu'on remette les cours d'orthogra... _

_Paige se tut . Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte . Chris regarda derrière lui et eut la surprise d'y trouver ce qui semblait être une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds dans une robe rouge sang (de sorcier)semblable à celui de ... _

_-Wyatt! _

_Le jeune garçon gratifia son frère d'un sourire chaleureux et ô combien hypocrite avant de se tourner vers sa tante : _

_-Alors comment tu me trouves ?J'ai trouvé une formule pour faire pousser mes cheveux plus long et j'ai décidé de mettre ma robe de sorcier pour aller en cours...Ca me va bien hein ?_

_Chris ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son frère et se retenait difficilement de rire . Il s'apparentait plus à la gente féminine avec cette tenue qu'à un garçon ... _

_----------------------- _

_Plus tard dans la journée, Chris Enkil, Bianca espionnent Wyatt entouré par des dizanes d'autres enfants de son âge qui le complimentait:_

_-Whaaaaa j'adore tes cheveux Wya ! Tu utilises quel shampooing pour les rendre ainsi ?_

_-Je ne m'appelle pas Wya! C'est Wyatt ! _

_-Allons voyons, Wyatt c'est un nom pour garçon! On sait bien que t'es une fille !T'es sa soeur jumelle? _

_Wyatt semblait sur le point de la frapper. Heureusement, un garçon aux yeux noisette et aux joues rouges s'approcha de lui et lança timidement : _

_-Moi je trouve que t'es très jolie ... _

_-...Dis Wya tu veux venir au parc avec moi ?_

_-Ah non! Wya n'écoute pas ses idiot viens plutôt chez moi tu verras , on va bien s'amuser! _

_-POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE! _

_-Bah Wya qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

_-Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?_

_-...Moi je sais ! T'es amoureuse c'est ça ?_

_Chris n'en pouvait plus de rire, il était certain de s'être fêlé au moins deux côtes en essayant de se contenir . Enkil et Bianca ne semblait pas avoir ce problème, le jeune démon se roulait parterre tandis que la Phoenix avec un immense sourire prenait des photos..: _

_-Ca va faire le tour du monde souterrain... _

_-------------------- _

Tout le monde était plié de rire, Wyatt lui même trouvait que son lui maléfique était stupide:

-Eh, Bah! Heureusement que t'as pas d'idée aussi bizarre dans ce monde ! Rigola Matt

-...Ca aurait été trop dommage de pas t'avoir pris en photos !T'es tellement mignogne. Ajouta Philippe en tirant les joues de son âiné.

_-TAISEZ VOUS BANDE DE SALES MIOCHES ! _

Tout le monde sursauta, ils avaient complètement oublié Lord Wyatt . Phoebe reporta son attention vers lui et poussa un cri étranglé. Son empathie lui faisait ressentir toutes les émotions et jamais encore elle n'avait ressentit une telle haine ni une telle rage mais pire encore, et ça elle n'avait pas besoin d'être empathe pour le dire, une telle folie meurtrière...

_Il les expulsa oubliant tout d'un coup ce qu'il voulait précédemment faire pour s'occuper d'eux. Ses yeux bleus devinrent noire encre …._

_Wyatt les expulsa et comme prévu , visa mal . Chris et Enkil sautèrent à proprement dit sur l'occasion. Mais le sorcier les expulsa en plein vol alors qu'ils allaient le toucher, l'épée brandie au dessus de leur tête. Ils s'écrasèrent violemment contre le plafond avant de retomber durement à terre . _

_-On est perdu ... murmura Enkil, terrorrisé . _

_-C'est un peu morne ici vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Wyatt, avec une moue ennuyée. CD. Stereo. » Ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement « ...Et musique Maestro! _

_En une fraction de seconde, Enkil et Chris se retroubèrent flottant au plafond avec divers autres meubles, leurs armes à terre. Soudain, Wyatt, tel un chef d'orchestre leva ses deux paumes vers eux . Un sourire de pure folie et sadisme sur ses lèvres. La musique déferla et le tourbillon commença . _

_Chris se retrouva balancé de tous les côtés hurtant les meubles, flottant à ses côtés ...Il attendait la suite avec appréhension. Ce n'était que l'introduction au thème pricnipal, le calme avant la tempête en fait ..._

_Wyatt se contentait de bouger lentement les mains vers tel ou tel objet pour le faire bouger ou de le rendre animé, pourvu de bras et de pied. Chris se retrouva donc à danser avec la lampe du salon et Enkil avec la bibliothèque de Léo. _

_Petit à petit , la musique se faisait e plus en plus violente , et plus elle l'était plus les gestes aussi. Le jeune être de lumière évita de près d'être assomé par les portes du frigidaire et le prince des démons les tiroirs de la commode de Phoebe . Enfin le moment tant redouté arriva à la grande horreur des deux adolescents; la musique cesssa brutalement . Les objets eurent alors pour mission de danser avec l'autre u plus exactement de s'imposer face aux «premiers danseurs » selon l' expression de Wyatt . Au premier abord, ça peut paraître innofensif de se prendre des coussins, mais lorsqu'on parle de frigo et de couteaux aiguisés tout de suite c'est moins drôle. Lord Wyatt n'était pourtant pas de cet avis : _

_-AH ah! Ah! Dansez! Dansez! » lança-t-il dans un cri de joie tandis que le tirois de la cuisine avait décidé qu'il y aurai du Halliwel au dîner et que le fil chargé en électricité de la télévision décidait que décidément le démon se devait de faire une danse « choc » avec elle ._

_Chris vit les couteaux aiguisé se dirigeait vers lui et il n'avait rien pour se protéger . C'est alors que la petite table ronde en bois des jumeaux apparut à côté de lui, dansant la mazurka avec une chaise . Chris se jeta dessus et l'attrapant par un pied, s'en servit comme bouclier qu'il fit tourner devant lui . Les 5 couteaux transpercèrent le bois où ils restèrent coincés. A quelques mètres de lui, Enkil avait attrapé un vase et jeté l'eau sur la télé qui s'électocuta et grilla sur place. Cela ne devait sans doute pas être du goût de Wyatt car il changea alors de chanson et s'amusa à faire suivre à Chris et aux autres les gestes qu'il indiquait ainsi : _

_-En Haut (ils allaient tous s'écraser contre le plafond), en bas( ils s'écrasent par terre), à gauche, à droite..._

_Les deux jeunes gens s'écrasaient violemment contre les objets , et ne cessait de tourner dans ce tourbillon : _

_-Je commence à avoir la nausée ...dit Chris alors qu'il s'écrasait à coté d Enkil._

_-RON-DE FOL-LE RON-DE FOL-LE »chantonna Lord Wyatt les pieds au sol, au centre du tourbillon, ses chveux flottant au vent et les bras bougeant de plus en plus vite. Chris ne put bientôt plus discerner clairement ce qui l'entourait . Il percevait néamoins confusément les chants de Wyatt, Enkil qui rouspétait. Mais Chris ne savait pas s'il criait ou non . Ses propres cris était couverts par le bruit alentour . Il sentait le tourbillon tourner de plus en plus vite mais surtout son terrible mal au coeur et l'impression qu'il allait rendre repas sur le champs : _

_-Avec un peu de chance» songea-t-il en riant intérieurement«je ferai comme Bianca la dernière fois et je lui vomirais à la figure ... _

_Bientôt le jeune Halliwel n'eut plus une pensée cohérete alors que la vitesse augmentait . Il avait de plus en pus de mal à respirer. L'air lui manquait! Il se forcça à inspirer et à expirer mais plus il s'entêtit à faire cela plus il avait mal au crâne. Ils allaient bien trop vite , il ne distinguait déjà plus les couleurs! Alors qu'il crut une nouvelle fois son heure arriver, la musique cessa brusquement les faisant tous dégringoler à terre, un moment que les deux adolescent redouait tout autant que le «tourbillon». Car alors, les objets retombaient n'importe où, n'importe comment. Ils manquèrent ainsi de près de se faire transpercer en pleine poitrine par les énormes couteaux de cuisine qui tombèrent autour de leur corps, frôlant presque leurs vêtements ._

_Chris ferma les yeux, il n'en pouvait plus . La tête lui torunait, il n'arivait pas à r... _

_-LE PIANO! » cria Enkil tandis Chris ouvrit rapidement les yeux et roulant tout deux dans des directions opposées,manquèrement de justesse le piano qui sécrasa là où quelques instants plus tôt ils étaient ..._

_-Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas la musique ..._

_-Quant à moi c'est décidé: Adieu the Télé ._

_-Enkil, t'es incapable de tenir une telle promesse ! ... _

_Le rire était le meilleur moyen de répondre au tragique . Ils saviaent tout deux qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance, que la potion de Prue avait 1 chance sur 1000 d être prête à temps ..._

Le coeur de Prue était serré. Ses enfants avait donc tant souffert que ça ? Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pu venir à temps...Si elle avait finit cette fichue potion quelques minutes plus tôt! Elle aurai pu sauver Enkil ! Elle regarda ce qui semblait être les derniers instant du jeune démon, le coeur battant.

_Enkil sauta , croyant avoir touché Wyatt. Il poussa un cri de joie alors qu'il voyait que son adversaire ne bougeait plus . Ses pensées n'étaient pas cohérentes...En d'autres moments, il aurait certaiment réfléchi à deu fois avant d'attaquer ainsi, croyant avoir presque vaincu l'Ancienne Source. Mais Enkil était épuisé, il était meurtir et au bord du désespoir.Alors lorsqu'il vit Wyatt pousser un cri de douleur, et semble t-il se replier, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se jeta sur lui, l'épée au devant de lui . _

_Chris éxarquilla les yeux : «Non , ce n'est pas possible ...Wyatt ne peut... » Soudain il cromprit et il poussaz un cri de terreur : _

_-ENKIIIIIIIIIL!_

_Alors qu'il hurlait le nom de son meilleur ami, Wyatt fit disparaître son hologramme magqiue et apparaissant derrire le démon , le transperça de part et d'autre d'Excalibur . Enkil poussa un cri de douleur et d'agonie .Il sentait la lame de l'épée en lui et tout son sang affluer vers l'ouverture._

_-Je suis vraiment idiot...murmura-t-il _

Chris se jeta au côté de son mai et lui mettant sa veste pour empêcher la blessure de saiger : il positionna ses mains sur la blessure d'Enkil comme il l'avait vu faire tant de fois par son père et les autres êtres de lumière et attendit . Ses yeux le piquait tandis qu'il essayait u'il desespérement de faire sortir la lumière, de soigner son ami ...En vain . Il sentait les larmes affleur au coin de ses yeux mais il refusait de les laisser sortir. Il ne vit même pas Prue qui se jetait à ses côtés et n'entendit pas non plus son cri :

-_Tu es mon meilleur ami Enkil ! Ne pars pas . Reste avec moi combat . Oh je suis désolé tout ça c'est à cause de moi. _

_Enkil leva vers lui ses yeux brûlant de fièvre et le regarda avec colère : _

_-Ce. n'est pas de ta faute Chris ! Je me suis fait avoir par Wyatt . C'est de ma faute s'il a réussi à me tuer …_

_Ca va aller Enkil…Tu verras on va te soigner, tu guériras. »lui dit Prue en lui prenant la main . Sa voix tremblait. _

_Enkil eut un sourire indulgent pour Prue puis ajouta :_

_-Tu es la seule personne que j'ai vraiment considérée comme étant ma mère. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur mamantantine Prue . _

_------------------------------------ _

_Chris 7 ans se jetant dans les bras de Prue : _

_-T'es vraiment trop cool comme tante Mamantantine ! _

_Prue se mit à rire : _

_-Mamantantine ?_

_-Bah oui! T'es pour nous une tante mais t'es surtout une maman ! _

_Prue tournan son regard vers Bianca et Enkil, il se tenait en retrait mais leur visage exprimait tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle . _

_------------------------- _

_Chris 13 ans . _

_-JOYEUSE FETE! _

_Prue sursauta, quand chris l'avait fait venir, elle s'était attendue au pire! Mais non . Enkil, lui et Bianca avait : _

_-Préparé une fête pour toi ! C'est ton anniversaire pas vrai ?_

_Prue regarda les trois enfants . Chris arborait un immense sourire et ses yeux brillaient de joie comme cela n'arrivait que trop rarement . Bianca prsentée un cadeau vers elle avec l'nsription « à la meilleure des Mères ». Prue se tourna en dernier vers Enkil . Bien que plus âgés de quelques siècles, il était bien plus timide et discret sur ses sentiments. Il tendit un cadeau à Prue , les yeux tournés de l'autre côté tandis qu'une légère rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues ._

_--------------------------------------------------- _

_-Je t'aime moi aussi mon chéri. Répondit Prue en l'embrassant sur son front brûlant _

_-Je sais . » Il tourna ses yeux vers Chris qui ne supportait pas la discussion. Il semblait que son ami allait lui aussi le quitter . « Chris tu me manqueras toi aussi .Tu es le frère jumeau que je n'ai jamais eu. »Il ria ce qui lui causa une grimace de douleur « On en a vécu des aventures ensemble et avec Bianca »_

_Chris lui serra la main , les larmes coulant de plus en plus le long de ses joues :_

_-On en vivra d'autres tu verras. »puis il ajouta . « Tu me manqueras Enkil…_

_Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre .Chris prenant bien attention de ne pas trop serrer son ami. Quand il le relâcha Enkil se laissa retomber parterre :_

_-AU fait. Chris…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Elle est moche ta veste …_

_Il éclata de rire avec Chris . D'un rire nerveux pour l'un et maladif pour l'autre : _

_-Vous pourrez…dire à Tante Paige…qu'elle me manquera aussi … » Enkil avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer._

_Prue le regardait pleurant de plus en plus…Non ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça .Il devait y avoir une solution. Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche Enkil lui serra sa robe blanche et balbutia : _

_-Non…Pas Leo…Tuer…Moi …Sinon_

_Chris se tourna vers sa Tante : _

_-Si tu l'appelles il risque de le prendre pour le vrai Wyatt et tuer Enkil ! _

_-Jamais il ne fer…_

_-Tante Prue Enkil n-'est-pas-humain. C'est le prince des démons ! Crois tu vraiment que dès que Leo le reconnaîtra il ne le tuera pas . la coupa Chris _

_Prue tourna ses yeux noirs vers ceux mourrant d'Enkil. Oui . Il n'y avait plus rien à faire .Enkil mourrait lui aussi .Ce dernier parlait toujours avec Chris. Il était de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux enfiévraient se fermait contre sa volonté :_

_-Je pars… pour l'autre rive….je…t'attendrai….là…bas …Adieu Chris ! Adieu ! _

_Son torse cessa alors lentement de se soulever au rythme de sa respiration . Alors son corps disparut en milliers de petite lumière bleu qui disparurent ._

Paige n'en pouvait plus . Enkil ...Enkil qu'elle aimait tant ! Enkil qui était si gentil, si doux ...Enkil venait de mourir...Enkil venait de disparaître comme Bianca ! Elle hurla de douleur et de tristesse tandis que les autres eux aussi ne pouvait que pleurer. Durant tout le passage , elle avait espérée, priée, suppliée que l'impensable, l'horrible réalité ne se produise pas , qu'Enkil soit lui aussi sauvé tout comme Chris avait été sauvé , in extremis, de la mort... Elle ressentait d'autant plus de douleur qu'Enkil venait de l'appeler par lui même «Tante» et qu'il avait pensé à elle avant de mourir .

C'était horrible, la douleur qu'elle ressentait en sa poitrine . Elle aurait voulu mourir sur-le- champs. Non tout n'était qu'un horrible et abominable cauchemard et elle allait e réveiller bientôt. Elle reufsait de voir la suite qu'elle redoutait car elle savait ce qui allait se produire ...Alors prenant une inspiration, elle s'apprêta à affronter la suite, une main sur le coeur,emplie de douleur et s'attendant toujours au pire .

_-Quel touchante scène nous avons là … lança une voix derrière eux. « Dommage que ça se finisse comme ça …Viens affronter la Mort Chris »_

C_hris se leva ,chancelant, (l'effet du sang d'Enkil commençant à s'estomper),furieux, et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Wyatt mais Prue l'en empêcha d'une main. _

_-Non Chris . »puis se mettant devant lui « si tu veux en finir avec lui , il faudra d'abord me faire disparaître » _

_- Ecarte toi !C'est entre moi et lui ,tante Prue . _

_-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis en aucun cas TA tante Prue. _

_-Puisque tu insistes tant** Tante **Prue ! _

_Il claqua rapidement des doigts et s'enferma dans une bulle avec elle sous les cris de rage de Chris .Il frappa de toute ses forces contre la paroi en hurlant :_

_-TANTE PRUE ECARTE TOI ! _

-Je ne comprend pas très bien, tante Prue . Dit Wyatt , les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Chris craint-il tant de te voir disparaître ?...Je veux dire tu es déjà...Morte. Il ne peut rien t'arriver de ...

-En fait, **_IL _**était la Source . **_IL _**pouvait donc envoyer mon âme se faire « recycler »..

_Comme dans un film au ralentit, il vit Prue attaquer Wyatt avec son épée en poussant un cri de rage. Ce dernier attendit le dernier moment pour sauter par dessus l'épée de sa tante . Chris la vit écarquiller les yeux tandis que Wyatt levait les mains vers elle tout en sautant derrière son dos et lui disait quelque chose près de l'oreille que de là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait entendre . Le cœur de Chris se glaça : il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il ne sut pas ce qui se passa lorsqu'il vit le sort de Wyatt frapper de plein fouet sa tante. Il la vit voler puis rencontrer le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce contre lequel elle se cogna violemment. _

_Chris resta sans bouger la bouche ouverte , les yeux écarquiller. _

_« Non …non ce n'est pas possible pas elle non plus …pas elle … »_

_On aurait dit que le temps comme au moment de la mort d'Enkil s'était arrêté. Il hurla c'est tout ce qu'il sut .Il hurla . Il hurla pour Bianca, pour Enkil et pour Prue .Prue qui était peut-être morte. Elle aussi à cause de lui !Il hurla sa haine pour Wyatt. _

Phoebe aussi hurla. Elle ressentait la douleur de Chris et son pouvoir d'empathie la lui multipliait ...C'était tellement douloureux que la jeune femme ne put se retenir et tomba inconsciente . Personne si ce n'est Cole ne fit vraiment attention à elle, tous était bouche bée devant la puissance magique qu'ils ressentaient et qui vibrait dans l'air . Ils virent alors avec stupéfaction une lumière dorée sortir du corps du jeune sorcier, elle était si merveilleuse que Leo aurait pu rester plusieurs heures à la contempler. Malheureusement, elle devint quelques seconde plus tard aveuglante . Phoebe, des quatre soeurs la plus attirée par le pouvoir, et Cole ne purent s'empêcher durant une fraction de seconde d'envier le jeune garçon de posséder une telle force. Lord Wyatt seul semblait en percevoir l'étendue car une expression de pure terreur et d'horreur apparut sur son visage .Pour la première fois, Lord Wyatt eut peur.

Chris tomba inconscient tandis que la lumière brillait . Les Halliwel pouvait de moins en moins la supporter, il leur semblait qu'elle les envelopper semblant les étouffer de l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, Lord Wyatt mis son bouclier contre lui mais cela n'empêcha pas la lmière de l'atteindre . Son corps commença à brûler tandis que les sous les regard dégoutés des Halliwel, on commençait à percevoir sa chair s'en aller et ses organes . Lentement, il se décomposa tandis que les flammes et la lumière magique s'amusaient avec lui . Le spectacle était si insoutenable que malgré eux tous fermèrent les yeux, incapbles d'en supporter plus .

Le crâne et le squelette de Wyatt se désintégrèrent en cendres alors qu'ils touchaient le sol avant de disparaître avec la lumière ne laissant que Prue, Chris et Excalibur à ses côtés.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils n'osèrent croire à leur bonheur . Puis ce fut les cris de joie et les exclamations de pur bonheur :

-Chris l'a vaincu ! Chris a vaincu WYA!

-Oui ...Chris vous a tous sauvé ...

Leo ressentait une telle fierté pour son fils qu'elle était indescriptble. Piper était partagée, immensément soulagé de avoir que son fils n'avait pas péri comme elle l''avait craint elle était néanmoins fureus et contre elle même, sa famille mais aussi le jeune homme de ne être venus les voir aulieu d'affronter un tel danger et leur dire ses vrais sentiments. Phoebe était si heureuse qu'elle en aurait pleurer, Wyatt Matt et Phil dansait avec Mel... Seul Richard, Cole et Paige ne goûtait pas à l'ambiance festive. Cole en tant qu'ancienne Source connaissait parfaitement le règlement cosmique...En fait il s'y attendait depuis le début , depuis que l'arrivée de Wyatt ...Il ne pouvait en être autrement . Richard avait grandit entouré par les rivalités et cela avait aiguisé son esprit : tout avait une raison d'être, or Prue ne leur avait pas montré ces souvenirs ainsi ...De plus si c'était réellement la fin pourquoi le souvenir ne s'était il pas arrêté ? »Ce qui a été fait se refera tant que tout ne disparaîtra ...Les derniers de Prue lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille « vous a tous sauvé »? Paige se posait les mêmes questions que son mari . Le « vous » la dérangeait de même que le rehard et l'expression de sa demie soeur ...Son coeur sembla se briser elle aussi venait de comprendre ...Chris avait une fois e plus sauvé le futur et comme la première fois il le paierai de sa vie! La réalisation lui fit arracher un cri de desespoir et elle tomba à genoux incapable de supporter cette horrible idée ...

Paige ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas .

Ce fut alors que tous remarquèrent les drôles d'expressions qu'arboraient Cole, Richard et Prue . Ils semblait tous les trois grave et sérieux et refusait de regarder les autres dans les yeux ... Phoebe ressentit la peur, le desespoir de sa soeur tandis que cette dernière ne bougeait plus, les yeux fixés vers le sol . :

-Elle a peur ...Elle pense que Chris est mort!

Ces mots provoquèrent un choc et tout le monde se tut :

-Quoi ? C'est ...C'est impossible ! Balbutia Leo .

-Voyons, Chris est juste inconscient ! Il va vite aller mieux Comme pour donner raison à Piper, le jeune garçon de 14 ans se réveilla . Ce fut alors que Leo le remarqua : il y avait quelque chose de différent chez son fils, un mélange entre résignation, détermination et ...regret.

«Non ...Ce regard ... » IL ne l'avait vu qu'une fois sur son fils et la dernière fois c'était 14 ans plus tôt . Leo secoua la tête de droite à gauche et tourna son regard vers le visage impaasible de Prue . Son coeur battait la chamade tandis qu'il attendait la suite avec apprehension . Mais au fond de lui ...Il savait ce qui allait se produire et cela le terrifia.

_-Oh Chris ! J'ai eu si peur. Quand je me suis réveillée Wyatt avait disparut et toi tu te étais assis parterre, sans bouger. J'ai cru que ….Oh enfin bon l'important c'est que tu sois là. »elle l'écarta un peu pour le regarder. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de son neveu . _

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe Chris ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule mais Chris s'éloigna d'elle et sans la regarder dit la voix étranglée : _

_-Je sais que tu a toujours rêvé que Bianca Enkil et moi connaissions une enfance heureuse et vivions longtemps…Que nous puissions connaître les joies de la vie , nous la construire nous-même , aimé et être aimé… Je sais aussi que tu as toujours voulu nous voir marié , avec notre progéniture profitant de la vie , sans soucis comme n'importe quel personne sur cette terre. Que l'on est pas constamment le poids de nos responsabilités sur nos épaules…Je sais aussi que tu as toujours trouvé cela injuste que Wyatt ou les jumeaux ou Mel soit plus heureux et choyés que nous et qu'ils aient l'existence qu'ils ont…Que Wyatt qui fut si mauvais ait lui la chance de refaire sa vie alors que pour nous elle est la même … »_

Il prit une profonde inspiration .Il sentait que sa tante versait un peu plus de larme derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

_-Mais maintenant Bianca et Enkil sont morts et on ne pourra pas les faire revenir…et … moi non plus Tante Prue… »acheva-t-il en prenant son épée entre ses mains. _

Piper comme Prue , refusait de comprendre. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être vrai . Ce serait tellement injsute envers le jeune adolescent, si inhumain

_-Tu as parfaitement compris tante Prue .Moi aussi je vais mourir …_

Plusieurs cri se firent écho .C'était tout à fait impossible pas vai ? IL n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il devait mourir, Lord Wyatt était mort, sa famille l'aimait ...

_-NOOOOOOOOON ! » Elle se jeta sur lui et s'aggripa à ses vêtements comme si ce geste le retiendrait « Ne meurs pas. Tu ne sais encore rien de la vie !Il y a encore de belle chose à voir et à découvrir….des choses que jamais tu ne feras ! _

_-Je te signale Tante Prue que tu es morte …Or tu as l'air très bien. Lui fit remarquer gentiment Chris _

_-Moi c'est différent ,j'ai eu le temps de VIVRE. _

_-Moi aussi Tante Prue . J'ai eu le temps de vivre- ne me coupe pas s'il te plait- oui j'ai vécu , j'ai aimé , et j'ai été aimé en retour par si peu de personne fut-il. J'ai vécu de grand moment avec mes amis et ma famille . J'ai accompli ma mission désormais Wyatt n'est plus de ce monde …._

_-Justement ! Maintenant que Wyatt est parti , tu peux enfin avoir une vie tranquille et agréable » les larmes à couler et sa voix tremblait « la vie que tu méritais ! que vous méritiez tous les trois ! »_

_-Wyatt n'est plus là mais reviendra tant que je suis encore en vie …Son moi peut revenir tant que je suis là … »dit-il le regard perdu dans le vide_

_-Et alors ? tu es un Halliwel ! et les Halliwel s'entraident entre eux ! Je t'aiderai s'il reviens ! et ta famille t'aidera ! Tes pouvoirs ne sont plus sous scellés !_

Piper était on ne peut plus d'accord avec son aîné :

-Chris mérite de vivre ...Ce n'est pas juste ...

_Chris hocha négativement la tête . _

_-Non Tante Prue. Rappelle toi ce que je t'es dit il y a quelques années de cela . »Il fit une pause et repris , sombre « Si je ne meurs pas la balance cosmique sera déséquilibrée…_

_----------------------------------- _

_Chris 3 ans ._

_Piper, Matt, Phil , Wyatt et Chris . _

_Chris à son habtiude se tenait un peu en retrait plongé dans ses songes . Il n'avait jamais aimé les jeux violents ou faire des château de sable( un vieux souvenir qui passait mal ). Tandis que sa mère promenaient ses frères et que Wyatt jouait dans le bac à sable, Chris s'amusait avec un papillon posé sur une brindille d'herbe qu'il tenait dans sa main . Vhris se leva alors entendant une jolie musique . Comme tous les enfants, il se dirigea, curieux,vers la source . Il marcha jusqu'au bord du lac, le papillon virevoltant autour de lui . Là, il trouva une sorte d'immense personne en cape noire . Cette apparition aurait normalement dû l'effrayer, mais Chris se sentait étrangement attiré par cette personne. Sans un mot, la forme se rapprocha du petit garçon et posa sa main sur sa tête ...Alors que Chris emmmagasinait tous ses souvenirs, il entendit la voix profonde et calme lui parler : _

_-Le temps n'est pas encore venu...Un jour tu pourras me rejoindre . La balance cosmique devra être rééquilibrée et c'est de toi dont j'aurai besoin ..._

_-Tu vas me laisser ici tout seul ? Tu reviendras quand ?_

_-Je reviendrai quand le temps sera venu pas avant pas après car c'est ton destin et le mien ...En attendant ,ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, profite bien de ce que tu possèdes... _

_Alors la musique cessa, de même que l'ambiance calme et reposante qui régnait . Chris vit la forme s'éloigner .Puis sans un mot, le jeune enfant quitta la clairière et s'éclipsa ._

_---------------------------- _

_5 ans . _

_Chris, seul dans sa chambre, regardait son plafond, rêveur . Celui ci commença àà se muer pour laisser apparaître le visage encapuchonné : _

_-Christopher, ... lança-t-il avec un sourire qu'on devinait sous sa cape _

_--------------------- _

_Chris 6 ans . Blessé gravement par un démon . _

_La voix grave lui parla à l'oreille. Sa voix était lourde et son souffle semblait pénétrer à l'intérieur même d petit garçon à chacun de ses mots : _

_-Le temps n'est pas encore venu...Tu dois encore attendre pour me rejoindre ... _

_Chris n'en sut pas plus car à ce moment, Leo qui le soignait, le serrait dans ses bras . Le fondateur ne semblait même pas avoir vu l'être qui se tenait près de lui . _

_------------------------ _

_Chris est inconscient , il vient de vaincre Wyatt . 14 ans . _

_Il tomba dans un rêve étrange :un étrange personnage vêtu d'une cape noire se tenait face à lui. Tout autour d'eux n'était que brouillard. Ils étaient seul. Il regarda l'étrange individu. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il était homme ou femme . Il eut l'impression ,comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il était un peu des deux et ,pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre… _

_-Chris …Voilà des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. _

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il le reconnaissait à présent .Il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois. _

_-Le temps est venu mon petit Christopher. La balance cosmique doit être rééquilibrée…_

_-Je sais….c'est le prix à payer. _

_Le personnage se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras : _

_-Souhaites-tu une dernière chose avant de partir ?_

_-Oui….Est-ce que je peux faire mes Adieu à ma famille ?_

_La personne en cape noire soupira. _

_-Je regrette mon enfant, fit elle en hochant la tête, tu ne peux pas. Tu peux juste prévenir la personne présente avec toi dans la pièce . Je te donne le temps qu'il te faut _

_-Merci. » Chris ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva debout face à Prue. Celle ci le regarda comme si elle n'osait croire qu'il était devant et le serra dans ses bras . _

_-Oh Chris !_

-Non! Cria Piper en frappant de ses poings sur le sol . Ce n'est pas juste . Chris est trop jeune !

-Il n'a que 14 ans Bon Sang! S'exclama Wyatt. Les larmes coulants le long de ses joues . Tous savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir . Cette personne , cet être , peut importait ce qu'il était, était venu voir Chris et avait scellés son destin ...En quelques mots !

-Comment peut-on venir dire des choses aussi ignobles à un enfant de 3 ans ? Demanda Phoebe . La sorcière ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagit si ça avait elle qui se trouvait à la place de Chris . Aurait-elle refusée ?Aurait-elle suupplié qu'on prenne une autre victime ? Aurait elle profiter à fond de la vie en sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à vivre ? Aurait-elle pleurer, crier, en aurait-elle parler à quelqu'un ?Aurait-elle tentée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour changer le cours de l'Histoire ? Se sauver ? Ou se serait-elle tout comme Chris résignée à mouriren attendant patiemment que ça arrive ? Oui elle craignait la mort ...Mais et lui ? Ne la craignait-il pas ?

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ça ! Hurla Leo. De le retarder !

-Non . Souffla Prue. C'est aujourd'hui que L'Evènement c'est déroulé...C'est aujourd'hui que Phoebe et Piper ont été assasinnée par Lord Wyatt ...C'est aujourd'hui que toute les vies ont basculées...

-Je refuse de laisser Chris mourir ! Prue je t'en prie ! Il doit bien exister un moyen .

-TAIS TOI ! Cria Paige au travers de ses larmes . Tu vois bien qu'il est déjà mort ! Ca ne sert plus à rien ...

- Jamais! Hurla Wyatt en donnant un coup de poing sur le mur . Moi vivant, jamais je ne permettrai que Chris se sacrifie pour nous sauver!CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Jamais il ne permettrait que son petit frère soit mort pour eux ...à cause d'eux .

-Ce n'est pas à Chris de s'occuper de ce genre de chose ...Quel horrible grand frère je fais. Pleura le sorcier . Je n'ai jamais pu remarquer la détresse dans laquelle il était pas plus que la menace qui planit sur lui ...

_-JE M EN FOUs DE LA BALANCE COSMIQUE ET DU MONDE ENTIER, explosa Prue en s'éloignant de Christopher, furieuse « la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est toi ! _

_-Alors Bianca et Enkil et tant d'autres seront morts pour rien ! Non tante Prue je ne peux pas pas …._

_-Vis ta vie ! Carpe diem ! Vis pour eux ! _

_Il regarda sa tante , déçu qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses raisons. _

_-Comment oserai-je me regarder dans le miroir en sachant que des personnes meurt autour de moi parce que j'ai été assez égoïste pour vouloir rester en vie ! _

_-SOIS UN PEU EGOISTE POUR UNE FOIS CHRISTOPHER ! LE MONDE NE DEPEND PAS QUE DE TOI ! hurla frustrée Prue _

Piper était dans le même état d'esprit . Son fils avait vraiment le gêne de culpabilité des Halliwel :

-Chris n'a jamais fait ce qu'il voulait ...Tout ce qu'il a jamais fait c'était pour les autres ...

_-Non Tante Prue il ne dépend pas que de moi . Mais il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour rendre celle des autres meilleurs. » Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupi pour prendre une de ses larmes sur son doigt ._

_-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire à moi mais aussi Bianca et Enkil… »il ajouta plus triste « j'espère qu'on se souviendra tout de même de moi…et qu'ils me pardonneront._

Ces derniers mots arrachèrent de nouveaux des larmes aux Halliwel :

-Lui pardonner ! Ria Phoebe au travers de ses larmes . Elle aussi était à genoux, ne supportant plus son poids . Elle avait l'impression qu'une énorme charge était posée sur ses épaules et que jamais plus elle ne partirait .«C'est lui qui devrait nous pardonner ...

-Chris mon chéri , excuse mooooooooooooooi! pleura Piper qui ne supportait plus d'en voir plus . Je t'en prie mon bébé ne quitte pas ta maman !

« J'espère qu'on se souviendra tout de même de moi » ces mots prononcés naïvement par Chris à quelques instants de sa mort atterrèrent Leo . Son fils cadet se sacrifiait pour eux, il allait mourir pour eux pour leur bonheur à tous et ce au prix de sa vie ...Son fils, comment son fils pouvait-ils jamais penser qu'ils allaient l'oublier ? ...

-Le sort ...Murmura Cole . Le sort d'illusion . Je parie que t c'est lui qui l'a jeté ...Pour qu'on l'oublie ...

C'était horrible . Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots . Chris avait choisi pour les rendre plus heureux de se faire oublier d'eux ...

-Chriiiiiis! Hurla Wyatt avec Rage . Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper du sort de tout le monde! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te sacrifier pour nous !TU N AS QUE 14 ANS TU N ES NI UN SUPERHEROS NI UN HEROS DE TRAGEDIE!

Il y a encore tant de chose magnifique qu'il n'a pu voir ...songea Richard alors que pleurant avec Leo il regardait l'air las de Chris :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vécu Ma vie. Je suis las. Il est désormais temps de tirer le rideau …_

_Mais Prue ne pouvais se résoudre à le laisser mourir comme ça , elle tenta de le rattraper alors qu'il sortait l'épée de Wyatt du fourreau .Mais elle fut bloquée par une sorte de dôme invisible qui entourait le jeune homme. _

_-Je vais bientôt **Les **rejoindre … »Il y avait une sorte de béatitude dans ces mots qui leur fit froid dans le dos ._

_-Chris ,réfléchit bien . _

_Le jeune homme tourna vers elle un regard décidé :_

_-Si je ne meurt pas se sera la catastrophe ! N'importe qui peut mourir demain ou après : Papa , maman , les jumeaux ,Wyatt, et tous les autres …._

L'entendre proférer leur nom fit redoubler les pleurs et les sanglots des Hallwiel. Matt et Phil qui depuis longtemps ne goûtait plus à la plaisanterie ne cessait de pleurer. Wyatt Paige était dans un complet désespoir. Quant à Piper et Leo n'en parlons même plus .

-Comment va-t-il mourir ? Demanda Mel, comme interressée malgré ses larmes . Cette question lui valut une gifle monumentale de la part de Phoebe . Sa fille avait beau avoir 7 ans ce n'était pas une raison !

_Prue sut qu'à cette instant rien ne pourrais le dissuader .Ce dernier sortit l'épée Excalibur de son fourreau et l'examina . Il parla plus pour lui même que pour sa tante : _

_-Quel étrange destinée que celle de cette épée. Faite pour servir le Bien sous le Roi Arthur, elle commettra d'horrible crime sous Lord Wyatt. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait nous raconter si elle le pouvait .Elle est l'instrument de son destin , ni bonne ni mauvaise juste un pion entre nos mains. Elle est peut-être plus humaine que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… » Il teint fermement la garde et dirigea la lame vers sa gorge « C'est par elle que périrent tant d'innocent…C'est par elle que Bianca et Enkil furent assassinés. Et c'est par elle que Wyatt fut détruit … C'est curieux la vie ! c'est une boucle infinie qui un jour finie par se briser à un moment donné . C'est par elle que notre mission commença et c'est par elle qu'elle fut fini … » Il leva lame et l'ajusta un peu plus « Construite pour tuer elle finira cette mission aussi.»Il ferma les yeux « Allez lame mortel ! fais ton office puisque… »Il se transperça violemment la gorge ._Tous hurlèrent d'horreur et d'effroi _. Il tomba par terre…_

_« c'est le prix à payer » _

------------------------------------

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus horribles que le clan des Halliwel ait connue. Piper et Paige semblait avoir sombrée dans la folie . Wyatt refusait de parler à quiconque, enfermé dans la chambre de Chris à pleurer et ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention de Cole que le sorcier ne brisa pa Excalibur. Mais ilne pouvait en supporter plus la vue, c'était cette arme qui avait tué tant de gens, cette arme qui avait tué Chris !

Phoebe et Mel pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre tandis que les jumeaux n'avaient plus donné signe de vie . Patty fut atterrée par la nouvelle de la mort de Chris et à l'idée que jamais elle ne le reverrait , ses pleurs et ses sanglots firent échos à ceux de Piper et Paige et se répercutèrent dans tout le Manoir comme une horrible plainte.

Leo avait perdu ses repères une nouvelle fois et passait ses journée à assassiner les démons dans l'autre Monde . La perte de Chris avait d'autant été plus importante pour eux qu'il était mort sans qu'il puisse lui présenter leur excuse, qu'il était mort pour eux …et que jamais il ne pourraient le revoir de leur vivant .

------------------------

C'était Penny qui leur avait annoncée cette funeste nouvelle alors que Piper avait hurlé et exigée, menaçant de tout détruire, de revoir son fils. :

-Tu ne peux pas Piper c'est impossible …

-QUOI ! Grand mère je veux revoir mon fils !

-C'est interdit tu ne peux rev…

-Tu est bien là toi ! Pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de le voir ! …

-Ma chérie les Anci….

-JE ME FOUS TOTALEMENT DE CE QU ILS PEUVENT FAIRE OU PENSER ! MON FILS EST MORT …Il est mort et je veux le retrouver, et si je ne peux le ramener à la vieje veux le voir une dernière fois …. »pleura Piper alors que tous attendaient la réponse de Penny. Celle ci soupira ;

-Piper, chérie . Il faut que tu comprennes que quand Chris est mort, il s'est en quelque sorte suicidé …

-IL EST MORT POUR NOUS SAUVER !

-Je le sais Leo. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'un sorcier ne peut se suicider sans connaître des tourments dans l'Autre vie . Néanmoins, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les airs révoltés autour d'elle, Chris est encore une fois l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Il est à moitié être de Lumière …

Cette réplique jeta un froid sur l'Assemblée. Phoebe Balbutia :

-…Oui mais …et alors ? …Où …Où est le problème.

Penny soupira. :

-Voilà pourquoi ces unions sont prohibés. »Elle inspira «Chris tout comme Paige est un être de lumière à moitié sorcier. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont le pouvoir de soigner …

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il ne sachent pas ? demanda Wyatt glacial. Cette horrible pie(elle avait beau être son arrière grand mère) était entrain de lui dire que jamais il ne reverrait son frère de son vivant !)

-Justement . Un être de Lumière soigne. En perdant cette capacité , car il la perdent à la suite d'un traumatisme , par exemple Paige tu as perdu ce don à la morts de tes parents adoptifs . En perdant cette faculté de soin, ils doivent alors compenser ce vide en perdant une autre faculté mais des sorciers :La faculté de pouvoir être vu après leur mort…Je suis désolée mais jamais vous ne reverrez Chris dans cette vie ….

------------------------------------

Wyatt ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il entendait derrière la cloison les sanglots de sa mère et imaginait le reste de sa famille. Depuis la disparition de son jeune frère, la famille était brisée ; Chris était le lien qui les unissait tous les uns aux autres. Piper et Paige ne se parlaient plus, les jumeaux ne sourirait plus comme avant, ne riait plus autant . Cole était brouillé avec Phoebe , Richard ne venait plus et quant à son père ….Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis un moment, mais il l'entendait venir de temps en temps dans la Chambre de Chris restée tel quel et pleurer sur son défunt frère …Défunt ! C'était si horrible de se dire que jamais il ne reverrait son frère…Qua jamais plus il ne le taquinerait, n'entendrai sa voix Ou le son caractéristiques lorsqu'il s'éclipsait ,pas plus qu'il ne pourrait sentir sa présence à nouveau …

-Wyatt ! Eh, Wy !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Chris qui le secouait gentiment . Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit entièrement blanc .

-C….Chris … Tu es revenu …

-Non Wyatt ….Non et je ne reviendrai jamais .

-…Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ! M'abandonner, **_moi _**…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Wy, et crois bien que si j'avais pu je serai resté …Mais voilà… (Un son mélodieux se fit entendre) Ecoute , je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps , Enkil et Bianca font diversion . Je voulais juste te dire que jamais je ne t'ai confondu avec Lord Wyatt . Lui n'a jamais été mon frère. Toi par contre tu as été le meilleur grand frère du Monde. :

-Mais je n'ai même pas pu te sauver…

-Je n'aurais pas pû être sauvé …C'est comme pour Tante Prue …Même si tu n'en a pas l'impression tu m'a beaucoup aidé ; tu as su m'écouter quand j'avais du chagrin, tu me soigner quand je me blessais et tu m'aider quand j'avais des problèmes… On s'est bien amusé ensemble et tu verras quand tu me rejoindra on s'éclatera encore , tu verras. J'ai oulu passer plus de temps avec toi ; j'ai déjà vu maman papa et tous les autres…A croire que vous ne pouvez vous passer de moi ! s'exclama Chris avec un petit rire

Wyatt sourit au travers de ses larmes :

Il faut croire ….

-(Un autre son mélodieux plus proche se fit entendre) Je doit vraiment y aller . N'oublie pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas me voir que je ne suis pas là . Je serai **_toujours _**là, à tes côtés .

Tandis qu'il disait cela, Chris commença à disparaître petit à petit . Wyatt tendit le bras omme pour l'en empêcher mais il se referma cette fois ci non sur les vêtements de son jeune frère mais sur du vide .

-N'oublie pas Wyatt, ça va aller . Je serai toujours là à tes côtés. » alors tout disparut et Wyatt se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, à genoux sur le sol .

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va se passer. C'est fini, le prix à été payé. »

Alors déçu ? content ?Je comptais au début finir par une crise au sein de la famille et pas d'espoir pour le futur mais j'ai eu pitié de vous et j'ai fini sur une note plus gaie en espérant que ça vous à plus .-Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et rewieu -


End file.
